Southern Summers
by Factoflife02
Summary: Ashley gets sent to Georgia for the summer and guess who she meets there? A story of the struggles of young love in the hot Southern Summers.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as the plane descended, I was in Georgia and there was nothing that I could do about it. I hadn't been here in years and now I was going to be spending the whole summer in the little hick town of Epson where my father had grown up. We used to spend every summer there, up until I turned eight and then we moved to Los Angeles and after that the visits got shorter and further apart. Now I was seventeen and I could barely remember anything about the town. I guess things would come back to me when I got there; I mean small southern towns basically stay the same.

My grandfather had suggested sending me there for the summer when I got in trouble again. I was always in the tabloids; the rebellious daughter of a famous rock star. My father was Raife Davies and I was Ashley Davies, trying to get out of my father's shadow. I guess I had pushed it too far when I got drunk and then got pulled over and got a DUI, I was lucky that I didn't crash and kill myself or others. I got off with a warning; I guess Daddy's money is good for something. Now though I was being exiled to the middle of nowhere to spend the summer with my grandparents who were more than a little out of touch with the 21st century. I landed in Atlanta where my grandfather would pick me up for the two hour drive to Epson.

I looked around the airport for my grandfather after getting my two suitcases off of the retrieval rack. I was going to get my sister Kyla to send me some more of my things once I got settled on the farm. Yeah, you heard right; farm. I was going to spend the whole fucking summer on a farm. I mean, it was prosperous; my grandparents were far from poor and their vast amounts of land attested to that but it was still frustrating. There was little to no cell phone service, let alone wireless internet. They a desktop that still had dial up and that was it.

I finally spotted him standing in the reception area, looking nervous. Benjamin Davies hated large crowds; he was the strong silent type. He had many workers for his land but he still did a lot of the work himself, preferring to spend all his time working. He was very generous and everyone in his town respected him but he wasn't so good at showing emotion. He was huge, standing at about 6'5 to my 5'3 and though he was older you could still see that he took care of himself. His faded jeans and plaid shirt were neat and I smiled when I realized that he had tried to look nice for me. His gray, thinning hair was parted perfectly and neatly combed to the side. His tan skin was spotted with freckles and you could still traces of the handsome young man that he used to be.

His face split into a wide smile when he saw me, taking a couple giant steps and meeting me halfway. He paused awkwardly before leaning down to hug me, pulling me into the comfort of his freshly laundered, soft shirt. It had been too long since I'd gotten any sort of comfort by family and I found myself sinking gratefully into his embrace, going back to the six year old girl that used to sit in his lap and fall asleep while he told stories of fairies and princesses. He had been my father while my real father was on tour and there had been no question that I was his angel among all his grandchildren.

"How have you been?" He asked in his gruff voice, taking my suitcases despite my objections.

"Good," I said, though we both knew that I was lying for his benefit. I knew that my father had given them the low down on my alcohol and drug abuse. I'm sure that he could see the bags under my eyes and the fakeness of my smile. He had always been good at discerning my mood. He nodded as he loaded my bags in the backseat of his black Ford F150. The thing was huge, I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to get into it. There was mud on the tires and on the bottom of the truck and I certainly wasn't going to ruin my new flats by climbing up on it. Grandpa laughed and helped me up, sparing my new shoes. I gave him a smile as I buckled in, looking around the nice leather interior.

"New truck?"

"The Chevy broke down and I let Spencer help me pick out a new one and we both liked this one." He answered, making me laugh. He had had the same truck for about 50 years and we always wondered what he would do when it finally gave out. I figured Spencer was one of the guys that worked with him on the farm but I was grateful to whoever he was. That was one thing that I was going to hate about this summer. My grandfather hired a lot of the college guys to work on his farm during the summer to help them pay for the tuition and whatnot. There was a small college in the next town over and it was easy for him to find willing workers. It would be every other girl's wet dream, being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of muscle bound cowboys but not me. I would rather be stuck with a bunch of cowgirls; if you catch my drift. I somehow doubted that I was going to be getting any of the girls that lived in Epson. The small southern town was lacking in the lesbian department from what I could remember.

The rest of the ride was made in silence; but it was comfortable. Something about my grandpa just relaxed me in a way that no one else had ever achieved. We drove through the mountains, one of the things that I'd always loved about Epson was that it was right near the North Georgia Mountains and it almost always took my breath away. We finally hit the familiar dirt driveway and soon enough the house where I'd spent so many summers came into view. It was a huge plantation style house that had been in our family for years. It was amazing and would always be my idea of the perfect house; painted white with bright blue shutters and a red door. There was a huge wraparound porch with porch swings and rocking chairs. The inside was beautifully furnished and was airy to make up for the lack of air conditioning, along with several fans.

"I've always loved this house," I said, as I jumped down out of the truck, tossing my carry-on black book bag over my shoulder as he grabbed my suitcases. He nodded, leading me up through the side door and into the kitchen where my grandmother was fixing supper. She dropped everything to gather me to her ample bosom as I grinned and hugged her back. She was the typical grandmother; bad perm and cheesey lines that made you feel great about yourself.

"How is my beautiful angel?" She asked, holding me at arm's length to look me over. "Still gorgeous, how was your flight? Good I hope. I'm fixing your favorite foods. I don't think they're feeding you right up there in LA, all that raw fish and whatnot. Whoever heard of eating raw fish? No ma'am, I made you some good home fried catfish." I smiled at her small rant, looking at the stove where all sorts of pots and pans held delicious looking food. "Spencer's been helping me cook all day," she informed me. _Who the hell was Spencer?_ I wondered. It was evident by their tone of voice that they adored him.

"Who's Spencer?" I finally asked, as Grandpa carried my bags out of the room.

"Oh that's right! You haven't met yet. I can tell that you two will be great friends. Spencer? Can you come in here honey?" My grandmother yelled through the door that led to the living room. A beautiful blonde girl came into the room, making my eyebrows rise. Spencer was gorgeous; with long blonde hair that she had down so that it was hanging around the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were the color of the Georgia sky on a hot summer day and she had the tan skin of someone who spent most of their time outside. She stood at about 5'4 and had a fantastic body; with a flat stomach and obviously toned legs and arms but enough curves to make my mouth water. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi! You must be Ashley, I've heard so much about you!" Spencer said, making me smile as she crossed the room, taking me off guard when she hugged me. "I'm sorry!" She said, pulling away when she felt me tense up. "I'm just so excited," she laughed, blushing adorably. "Ugh, I'm such a dork." She said, making me shake my head, still just staring at her. Did I mention that southern accents are my new favorite? Yeah. Her's is all deep and sexy.

"No, it's okay." I assured, making her smile as my grandmother looked on with a smile.

"Spencer here is going to be a senior at Epson High, The Carlins are good friends of ours and we agreed to let her stay here while her parents tour Europe."

"Oh, why didn't you go with them?"

"It's more of a second honeymoon thing for them and I definitely didn't want to be there for that." She laughed, "But this is great, your grandmother has been teachin' me to cook and I think I'm gettin' pretty good."

"Spencer why don't you help Ashley unpack?"

"Yeah, okay." She agreed, even as I objected.

"I'm sure that you have better things to do than to unpack my clothes," I said, but Spencer shook her head. Truthfully I didn't mind the idea I just didn't want her to see my pot stash; no need to set the wrong impression. I led the way up the stairs, trying to remember which suitcase it was in as I turned the corner and went to the room at the end of the hall; the room that I always stayed in. Grandpa had left my suitcases on the large queen sized bed and I went to the red suitcase; pretty sure that that was the suitcase I'd hidden it in. I was relieved when I found the makeup bag that I was positive I'd stashed it in. It was just pot; I wasn't into the harder stuff. I'd tried it, sure but I'd seen far too many people get fucked up on that shit that I stayed away. Honestly I didn't even get high often; just when I needed an escape. That's why I thought this whole summer arrangement was ridiculous. I put the bag away in a desk drawer and then felt myself relax. Spencer opened the blue suitcase and instantly turned about three shades of red in under two seconds. "What?" I asked, flipping the suitcase cover down and laughing when I realized that she'd found my toys. "Oh, sorry," I said, as she stammered out that it was okay. I grabbed all of them out of the suitcase and put them away in the bottom drawer of the dresser in the corner. She seemed to relax when they were out of sight.

"Am I going to find anything else in here?" She asked, looking skeptically at the open suitcase. I laughed at her nervousness and shrugged.

"Probably," She nodded, seeming to accept this before she brought out the stacks of clothes and began to lay them in the drawers while I hung up everything else. I wasn't too worried about the organization of the drawers or anything; my clothes wouldn't stay there for long. I was a pretty messy person and actually preferred to have some things on the floor; too clean rooms freaked me out. We got done relatively quickly and slid the suitcases under the bed so that they wouldn't take up too much space. She'd rattled off about how much she liked staying there while we unpacked and I actually listened, which surprised me. Usually when girls talked I was too busy staring at them or planning out how to get them into bed that I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying.

"So what are you doin' here? Miss the south?" She asked, as we surveyed the room. I looked at her with raised eyebrows, surprised that my grandmother hadn't informed her of everything; she was a bit of a gossip. I smirked when I saw the spark in her azure eyes and I knew that she did know but was trying to make me more comfortable.

"Don't give me bullshit Spencer, okay?" I said, taking her off guard. Suddenly she laughed but nodded. "I know my grandmother too well and I'm pretty sure that you know my whole life story by now."

"Well, what she knows about you at least," she answered, making me smile.

"Yeah, well, it's probably all true." She seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging.

"Do you like to ride?" She asked, changing the subject for which I was thankful.

"Ride…?" My mind instantly went to Spencer on top of me and she blushed as if she could read my mind.

"Horses," she clarified, as I smirked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, this time thinking of her on top of a horse, everything bouncing up and down. Her blush flared up again as I sat down on the bed, pushing my shoes off and laying back.

"Well we can go ridin' later if ya want," She offered, averting her gaze as my shirt rode up to reveal a few inches of my stomach. I grinned, was Miss Carlin embarrassed?

"Yeah, sure, but first I need to sleep." I said, making her nod hurriedly.

"Sure, yeah, I figured you'd be tired or jetlagged or whatever." She answered, looking around awkwardly. I grinned at her nervousness as I sat up.

"I'm not that tired, if you had something in mind." I informed her, nearly laughing when a blush covered her cheeks. Oh yeah, I had a new mission, make Spencer Carlin mine and by the way she was acting it shouldn't be too very hard.

"I was goin' to go to my house to feed my dog if you wanted to come,"

"I'd love to come," I answered suggestively, making the blush appear again tenfold. My, what a dirty mind she must have! Then again, I _was_ trying and it was hard to resist the Davies charm if I do say so myself.

"Uhm, okay." She said, as I stood up and slipped back into my flats. I stretched my arms up and over my head, watching with a smirk as her eyes were drawn to the small patch of skin again. "I'll go get my Jeep started,"

"Oh, a Jeep? What a sexy ride." I said, hastening to catch up with her.

"Yeah, my brother gave it to me when he left for college." She answered, seeming to relax when we got out of the bedroom. I slipped my arm through hers though, making her stiffen but I saw her try to relax and it just made my smile grow. "Mrs. Davies, Ashley and I are goin' to feed Max," Spencer said, as we walked into the kitchen.

"How many times do I have'ta tell you to call me Emily?" My grandmother asked with a grin as Spencer smiled and shrugged. "Y'all hurry back; supper'll be ready in about an hour." Spencer just nodded and grabbed a set of keys off the small wooden table that sat in the kitchen before leading me out of the house and around back where a white Jeep Wrangler was waiting. The top was off and I grinned again as I climbed up into the passenger seat.

"So how long has your brother been gone?" I asked, once we got off the property and headed for town.

"Well I have two brothers, Glen and Clay. We adopted Clay when I was five and he and Glen are the same age. They're both going to UGA but they have an apartment up there so they just live in Athens over the summer too. They visit every now and then; you'll probably get to meet them."

"Tell me about them." She looked at me oddly as a small blush appeared again. Seriously, this girl sure was easy to work up.

"Ashley can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yeah," I said, pretty much knowing what she was going to ask.

"Sorry if I offend you, but your grandmother led me to believe that you're, uhm, gay?" I laughed at this.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well usually when girls ask about my brothers –"

"I was just wondering about you, you seem to really love them and they're obviously a big part of you. So tell me about them." I could see she was pleased with this and I grinned. Score 1 Davies.

"Well Clay is really smart, he was Valedictorian and he's pretty much going to college for free. He has a fiancée Chelsea, who's pretty much my best friend and she's an amazin' artist. She's in Paris for the summer at an art program. Glen is…a handful. He was the sports star and class clown when he went to EHS but he's a ladies' man and he's beyond cocky but everyone loves him because he's generally just a good guy."

"So are you going to go to UGA too?"

"Well my parents want me too but I don't really know."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to know all this?"

"You interest me." I said simply.

"Ashley, uh, I'm not – uhm, gay." She stammered out, making me laugh again.

"Did I ever say you were?"

"No, I just – wanted you to know."

"So are we not allowed to be friends now? Because I'm gay and you're not?" She looked stricken at this and turned to look at me quickly before turning her head back to the road. We were in the city limits at this point and other than a few new stores here and there it was pretty much the same as it had been my entire childhood.

"No! I mean, we can be friends, I want to be friends! Do you?"

"It's not me who's freaked out." I pointed out, grinning.

"I'm not freaked out!" She practically yelled, making my grin widen as she finally seemed to realize how ridiculous she looked as she laughed too. "Okay, maybe I am but it's not because you're gay. I have gay friends. You're just different than what I'm used to."

"It's cool Spencer." I assured, as she turned into what I remembered to be one of the nicer neighborhoods and sure enough she parked in the driveway of a two story house that was obviously the home of an above average family. The garden was well taken of, the grass was green, and there was even a welcome mat with 'The Carlin's' written across it. I grinned as I followed her inside and was instantly attacked by a monster. I screamed and jumped away from the huge dog. It was all over me and I jumped up on a couch, shrieking when it followed me around from the floor. Spencer was laughing too hard to help me as I jumped from couch to couch trying to avoid the beast.

"Spencer! Your dog is attacking me!" I screamed, running to hide behind her. She was still laughing as she caught the thing by its collar and held it back from me.

"Max! Heel!" The dog immediately lay at her feet, resting its head on its paws but its eyes were following my every movement eagerly.

"What the hell?" Spencer was still laughing but it was mostly just chuckles now as she shook her head.

"He's just excited to see you. He wasn't tryin' to attack you; he probably would've just given you a tongue bath." That wasn't exactly the tongue bath I had in mind when I came here.

"I don't know, that thing is huge." I said skeptically, eyeing the beast as Spencer laughed again.

"Nah, he's just a big ole' baby aren't ya boy?" She asked in a baby voice, leaning down to grab his head in her hands. His whole body started shaking in excitement but he stayed where he was, his tongue coming out to cover Spencer's hands. She laughed and stood up, still smiling.

"Want to pet him?"

"No, thanks." I answered drily, I still wasn't sure if I trusted the thing.

"Oh come on, I know you're used to those tiny little dogs like Paris Hilton has but Max here wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't like dogs, of any size."

"How do you not like dogs?"

"How _do_ you like dogs? Cats are much better."

"Cats aren't nearly as good as dogs."

"Well I don't eat them –" She blushed at this but rolled her eyes.

"You knew what I meant! Cats are cold and they don't come when you call them and they look at you like you're an idiot when you try to play with them. Dogs are always happy to see you, they'll cuddle up with you, they protect you way better than a cat ever could, and they're man's best friend!"

"Exactly! _Man's _best friend. I don't know what cats you've been hanging around but my cat is amazing. Fred always cuddles with me, he comes when I call him, and that little thing is fierce. I pity whoever underestimates him." Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, Fred. He's the coolest cat ever."

"You named your cat Fred?"

"You named your dog Max."

"Max is a perfectly suitable name for a dog." She defended, as Max was looking back in forth between us as he recognized his name.

"Well Fred is the perfect name for Fred. Plus, I may have been a bit high when I named him and he likes it!" Spencer laughed at this information as I defended the animal. Fred was cool shit. "Now feed your dog before I call animal services." Spencer smiled but clicked her tongue and patted her thigh as she started to walk towards the kitchen, making Max lurch forward to be with her. She poured some food into the silver bowl on their back porch before refilling the huge bucket that they used for a water bowl. "Aren't you worried that he's going to tear up the house?"

"Nah, he's well trained. He mostly stays outside anyways, we just got the doggy door for when it rains or gets too hot. He stays off the furniture and I check on him like three times a day. Are you ready?"

"I don't get to see your room?" I asked, pleased when the blush appeared again.

"I guess you can if you want." She answered, leading me towards the stairs. I licked my lips as I watched her ass sway in front of me. Oh yes, Spencer Carlin would be mine before the end of this summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's room was exactly what I had expected. The walls were painted a light yellow and there were a couple of awards framed and hanging on one wall. There was a mural of pictures on the wall above her bed and I couldn't help my smirk when I noticed that she was a cheerleader. The room was neat but obviously lived in with the usual clutter on the tops of drawers and a TV sitting across from the bed. She had some more pictures littering the tops of her dresser and I walked over to examine them. Even more pictures of her with the cheerleading squad and at what I guessed was football games.

"So you're a cheerleader huh?" I asked, straightening up and looking at her. Her eyes narrowed in defense and her arms crossed her chest.

"Yes. Is there anythin' wrong with that?" Her voice was challenging and I smirked.

"Nope, I was just making polite conversation; but you obviously feel the need to defend it. Why is that?"

"I wasn't –"

"Obviously you were."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She said, sounding unsure as I grinned but held up my hands in defeat. "Are you ready to go yet?" She seemed anxious and I wondered what she was hiding.

"No." I said simply, turning around the look more closely at the pictures above her bed. There were mostly a lot with her and another girl who had obvious Spanish descent. She was gorgeous but couldn't touch Spencer. When I took a closer look they appeared to be clinging to each other in a majority of the pictures. I raised an eyebrow and shot Spencer an intrigued look. "This your girlfriend?"

"Wh – What?" She asked, her blush coming back. "No, of course not! Why would you say that? We're just friends." Ah, defensive again. I smirked and shrugged.

"You two are obviously very close and look, you're all over each other. She's pretty, good job."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Come on Spencer, you can tell me, who do I have to tell? Is she your secret lover? Are you in love with her but she doesn't feel the same? Vice Versa?" I was grinning at this point, trying to get information out of her. There was obviously something up with this.

"Just stop it!" She finally yelled, her voice cracking. I whipped my head around to look at her and was alarmed to see her fists clenched and her eyes filled with water. I felt bad then; I didn't even know this girl.

"Spence, I'm –" I started when we were back in the Jeep on the way back to the farm.

"Just drop it, okay?" She cut me off, reaching over to turn on the radio, loud. Shit. I'd already messed this one up. Suddenly though she reached over and turned the music back down. "What did you call me?" I gave her a bemused look but she didn't look angry, just confused.

"Spencer?"

"No, you said Spence."

"Sorry, I guess –"

"No, it's okay. I like it." She said as a small, almost unnoticeable, blush tinted her cheeks. I grinned and leaned back in my seat so that I could watch her without her noticing. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Her blonde hair was being whipped back by the wind but she didn't seem to mind in the least and I certainly didn't mind watching. Spencer really was gorgeous, in a way that I hadn't really seen in a while. She was certainly beautiful naturally but something about the way she held herself made her even more gorgeous. I was determined to figure it out.

"I suppose you want to get some sleep now?" She asked when she parked outside the house. Now that she mentioned it I realized how tired I truly was. Flying always did that to me though. I nodded and climbed down out of the Jeep before going inside, wondering why Spencer wasn't following me. I didn't push it though; not wanting to ruin it even more.

"Hey honey, are you ready to eat?" My grandmother asked when I came in. "You got here just in time." I gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Where's Spencer?"

"I don't know, she didn't get out of the Jeep," I said, making my grandmother frown but she dropped the issue. "Where do you think she went?" I asked, knowing that she knew something.

"Well how should I know? Spencer is a young woman and if she wants to go sit by the creek then she can." She caught her mistake and tried to fix it. "Or the barn, or the well, or any other place. She has free reign." I grinned and rubbed my hands on my jeans.

"Thanks Grandma." I said, kissing her cheek before running outside.

I found her just where my grandma had said, sitting on a log beside the small creek. The creek was situated so that it ran through the trees that surrounded the west side of the house and emptied out in a small pond closer to the house but the best part of it was in a very small clearing. It had been my hiding place when I was a little kid.

"Hey," she said, surprising me. I hadn't realized that she'd seen me. "Beautiful, right?" She asked, making me smile as I came closer to her. She scooted over, allowing me a space on the log which we had made into a makeshift bench long before. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Well I spent the majority of my childhood here Spence, I know where all the good spots are." I said, making her smile at the use of her new nickname.

"So… your grandmother told you?"

"Yeah," She laughed and nodded, reaching up to wipe a tear away that I hadn't even noticed.

"I know that we've only known each other for like, two hours but I'm gonna be here for a while and I want you to know that you can trust me. It's not like I can go run and tell all my friends what you said." She chuckled and bumped my shoulder with hers, making me smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I shrugged and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees and my chin on my fists. "You have a tattoo!" She said, making me jump at the outburst. I reached back instinctively to touch the ink at the bottom of my back.

"I have many," I countered, "maybe if you're lucky I'll let you see them all," I said, making her blush come back up. I had to regain some ground here.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, swallowing. Ooh was she going to flirt back now?

"I said maybe. I have to scope out the girls in town first; see if you're worthy enough of my time."

"Well then, if I'm not pretty enough for you –" She started, getting up off of the log and laughing when I yanked her back down beside me.

"Nah, I'll make do." I said with a wink that made her smile but blush. "You're too easy," I teased, making her roll her eyes.

"Maybe _you're _just too flirty." She countered.

"Who said I was flirting?" Her eyes went wide and she started to stammer out something unintelligible. "I'm kidding! Jesus, you really need to loosen up." Oh, I'd love to loosen her up. Yum.

"Well I'm sorry that I grew up in a conservative Baptist family." She said, pushing her hair behind one ear with a small grin.

"Well not everyone can be as lucky as me." I said bitterly, jumping a bit when I felt her hand on my arm. I just put on a fake smile and stood up, brushing off the seat of my pants before extending my hand to her. "Let's go eat before Grandma freaks out; she has been cooking all day." She grinned and let me help her up before letting go of my hand and following me up to the house.

Supper passed quickly; it was easy to see why my grandparents loved Spencer. She joked with them easily and could hold a serious conversation at the same time. She was charming and overall perfect. It would have been annoying if I wasn't completely enraptured as well. She had a way of doing the work of kitchen duty without anyone realizing that she was doing it. The blonde even made my grandma sit down while she did the dishes and that was a hard thing to do because grandma never let anyone else touch the dishes.

"Ashley do you want some dessert dear?" My grandma asked while she picked at her own pie. We were sitting in the living room while Spencer worked in the kitchen and while I loved my grandparents I desperately wanted to be with her instead. I knew I could only sit with them for so long without it turning into twenty questions.

"Oh, I'll get it," I said, jumping up and moving into the kitchen before she could protest. Spencer was humming along with some country song as she washed the dishes and didn't notice my presence until I was standing right behind her. "You missed a spot," She jumped about a foot in the air and nearly dropped the dish that she was scrubbing.

"Oh my Gosh!" She said, holding her hand over her heart as I grinned at her. She finally seemed to realize how close we were because she tried to hide her blush as she spun back around, leaning as close to the counter as possible. "Sorry, you scared me."

"I realized,"

"Did you need somethin'?"

"I'm not allowed to be in the kitchen?"

"It's not that –"

"Don't worry about it Spence, I'm about to go to bed, you don't have to worry about the lesbian getting you." I teased, making her roll her eyes.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Okay then." She sighed in a frustrated manner as I shrugged. "Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Ashley." She answered, making me grin as I left and walked up the stairs slowly, finally collapsing in bed and passing out before I could even think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ashley!" Someone said into my ear, making me jump. I grumbled something and rolled over. "Come on Ash,"

"Go away Kyla," I sighed, burying my head in my pillow. "I'm not going to school today."

"Well hopefully not, it's summer." I lifted my head slightly, completely confused of my whereabouts until my eyes landed on Spencer and everything came flooding back. I was in Georgia, but more importantly Spencer was kneeling on the side of my bed, very close to where I was laying. And she wearing very little clothing. Silk pajama shorts and a tank top. Her tan skin was peeking out all over. Yum. I suddenly remembered that she was staring at me, waiting on my response.

"Yes?"

"Want to go ridin'?" She seemed excited and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What time is it?" She looked behind her at the alarm clock before turning back to me. She seemed to be bouncing around like a little bunny on crack.

"Almost noon."

"Wake me up in a few more hours," I said, turning back around and burrowing myself into the down comforter. She giggled and a second later the bed started to move up and down as if someone was jumping on it.

"Come on Ashley! It's a beautiful day outside and I won't let you waste it!"

"I'm not wasting it! Sleeping is a perfectly good past time. Stop fuckin' jumping, it's giving me a headache." I grouched, putting the pillow over my head in fake agony.

"Get up and I'll stop!" She said in a sing-song voice. Instead I flipped around and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down. She landed half on top of me with an 'umph' before the laughter started. Her chest was across my stomach and her laughter was shaking her whole body and in consequence, my body. I grinned despite myself but sat up on my elbows.

"Well Miss Carlin I never knew it'd be so easy to get you in my bed." I think her blush covered her whole body as she scrambled up and off of me.

"Please come ridin' with me?" She asked, pouting. _Say no Davies. Just say no. It's very simple N-O, don't concentrate on how adorable she looks, Say it. _

"Okay." _What? Dammit Davies, grow a backbone. _

I rolled out of bed finally and pushed a hand through my hair before ambling over to the closet. Spencer sat back on the bed, falling backwards onto the soft down and sighing before sitting up on her elbows. I grinned over at her as I turned and pulled off my cami and pulled on a white beater before putting on an old faded t-shirt. I slipped the boxers I slept in down my legs and replaced them with a pair of old jeans. I turned around and was surprised to find Spencer had been watching me quite intently. Her face turned a bright crimson when she realized that I caught her but I just grinned and stalked towards the bed, decided to have a little fun with her obvious embarrassment of checking me out. She swallowed hard as I came closer until I was standing right beside the bed. I had on my "Hunter" gaze as my friends called it. The look I gave to girls when I was after them. It never failed, and Spencer definitely didn't seem to be immune. She was staring at me hard now, unsure and nervous but I could see _something _in her eyes. I smirked and leaned down, making her sit up rapidly as I was between her knees. I pulled my tennis shoes out from under the bed and walked back to the drawers. I heard Spencer sigh in a frustrated manner before she got up and moved to the doorway.

"I'll meet you at the stables, I have to get changed."

"Wait, all I have to do is pull on my shoes," I said, hurriedly tying the laces as she waited. She didn't invite me into her room so I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My grandmother gave me a warm smile but kept talking on the phone about somebody's daughter that was pregnant. I sat down at the table and fiddled with the salt shaker, half listening to what my grandmother was saying and half listening for a creak on the stairs that would indicate Spencer's arrival. She finally appeared, wearing an outfit very similar to mine, except instead of a t-shirt she was wearing a tank top. Her hair was pulled up, exemplifying the curve of her neck. It gave me the wild urge to run my lips over the skin there. I swallowed this down though. I would have Spencer, but it would just take some time. She wasn't going to be one that I fucked and then threw away. She greeted my grandmother before looking to me expectedly, a small blush still covering her features. We walked down to the stables in silence, a smug smile on my face. I don't know why but I felt as if I'd won something.

"Have you ridden before?" She asked me, as we walked into the stables. I smirked, and shrugged. I was surprised that my grandmother hadn't told her.

"A little," I answered. In reality I rode as often as possible. I had a horse stored at a barn in California and everything. It was my escape and when I was younger I even won awards in shows and things. All those trophies were hidden away lest my new friends see them. I'd never live that down. It was something I used to be proud of though.

"Okay, do you want to pick your horse or should I pick for you?"

"I think that I can pick one, thanks." I said, walking further into the stable. They had about five horses and I remembered some from my visit three years ago. One in particular was Pegasus, he was still pretty young when I was there but I remembered him giving everyone problems. I had ridden him without a problem and it was the only reason that my grandpa kept him. He was mine after that. I grinned when I saw him and leaned over the stable door to pat his nose.

"Ash, that one's kind of –"

"I got this," I answered airily, leading the horse out. I smirked when Spencer chose Ladybird. She was the oldest horse that they had and the slowest but she was gentle and generally the one that my grandparents put little kids on when people would visit the farm. I had Pegasus brushed, saddled, and ready to go faster than Spencer had apparently thought I would. She finished brushing down Ladybird as she looked at me, surprised. She laid the saddle pad over Ladybird's back as I patted Pegasus' nose in affection. She finally finished saddling the horse and I obviously irritated her when I looked over to see if she'd done it right. She mounted the horse indignantly. "Where do you want to ride?" I asked, pulling myself up and onto the horse expertly. I hadn't ridden in a while and it felt good to be back on a horse. I was comfortable on the beasts.

"We could go up the mountain," She suggested, seeming to forget that she was irritated with me once we got out of the barn. The mountain was about three miles away on the main road and then the trail that went around the mountain was pretty long itself. I definitely wasn't opposed to spending all that time with Spencer, plus we'd have to keep the pace slow so that Ladybird could keep up.

"Sure, that sounds great." She smiled and patted Ladybird's back. We led our horses out of the yard and around the side of the house, stopping when we found my grandmother outside the kitchen, waving us down.

"You two haven't eaten!" She scolded, making me sigh as Spencer chuckled. "At least take some with you!" I agreed and rolled my eyes as she ran into the kitchen, emerging a few minutes later with a bag full of what I assumed was food. I swung it onto my back and we waved to her before getting on the way again. My grandmother was apparently trying to make me fat. I was still dwelling on how many calories was in fried chicken when Spencer broke the silence.

"Okay…so tell me about you. I told you about me yesterday."

"You already know about me," I pointed out, making her sigh.

"Well tell me stuff that your grandmother doesn't know."

"Such as?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red," I said automatically. "What's yours?"

"Green, do you have a girlfriend?" I grinned and shook my head.

"Ooh straight to the point." She blushed and looked down, making me chuckle. "No, I don't really do relationships."

"Oh, you're a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' kinda person?" She asked, making me toss my head back and laugh. Pegasus sped up a little at the sound so I pulled him back. She smiled and chuckled a bit as I wiped the tears of laughter out of my eyes.

"I guess you could say that," I answered, still trying to contain my laughter.

"Do you want to go to college?"

"Not really. School isn't my thing."

"Is school anyone's thing?" She questioned, making me grin and shrug. "Okay… tell me about Kyla."

"Kyla is like the only person that I can depend on." I said simply, making Spencer tilt her head as we led the horses through the town.

"What about your friends?" I paused and shrugged, not meeting her eye.

"My friends….aren't exactly the people that you can trust."

"Then why are you friends with them?"

"There's no one else." I shrugged, making her scoff.

"There's got to be _someone _LA is a huge city!"

"You don't understand," She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. I wasn't comfortable with these types of questions.

"I guess not." We rode in silence for a long time, both trying to find something to say. "Her name was Madison," My head snapped around at this, my brows knitting together.

"What?"

"The girl… in the pictures, her name was Madison."

"Oh," I waited but she didn't say anything else so I didn't push her, she'd talk about it if and when she ever wanted to. I had a way of making people talk to me. It didn't bother me though. I wasn't a gossiper and I kept people's secrets, even if I didn't like them. "So do you do anything other than cheerlead?" I finally asked, making her smile.

"I like to take pictures,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," I nodded as we reached the edge of the mountain. "What about you? Do anythin' other than party?"

"I sleep," She laughed and shook her head. "I play guitar, and piano, and drums, and bass, and cello, and violin, and –"

"Wow!" She cut me off. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "It's really easy for me to pick up instruments."

"Obviously." We kept up the simple questioning like that until we got about halfway up the mountain. It was nice to just talk to her without worrying about everything ending up in a magazine the next day. For some reason, I trusted her.

"Have you ever been drunk?" I asked, making her blush.

"Only once,"

"Really?" She nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. I laughed and she shrugged. "Well I'm sorry that I don't get drunk every night like you."

"I don't!" I answered, acting offended. She probably knew all the horror stories by now, my grandmother liked to talk. She rolled her eyes playfully and pushed a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"How old were you when first got high?"

"14," Her eyebrows rose but I detected curiosity behind her eyes. "I was at a party with a girl that I was trying to impress, she offered, and I didn't want to seem lame so I tried it. After that it didn't seem like a big deal so I just kept it up."

"So…you think weed should be legalized?"

"Yes, definitely." I said, grinning and making her laugh.

"Have you done any harder drugs?"

"Yeah, but I don't really do that anymore. It'll fuck you up." She nodded, looking distracted.

"Are you a Christian?"

"No,"

"Do you believe in God?" I shrugged again, pushing my hair back. I wanted to get back to simple questions. "You don't know?" She teased, making me roll my eyes but smile over at her. "Okay." She said, for which I was grateful. I didn't like talking about religious views with people. We rode in relative silence for a while, taking in the beautiful mountain scenery. Spencer suddenly veered off the path, into the woods.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled, making her turn around with a smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something!"

"Spencer!" I hissed, "This is how all the horror movies start! Are you going to kill me?" She laughed but stopped and turned Ladybug around.

"Come on, stop being a baby. I know this mountain like the back of my hand. Don't you trust me?" I sighed, not wanting to answer that question, but she wasn't budging so I led Pegasus in after her, causing her to grin. I followed behind her for a while but finally we reached a small clearing and I gasped. It was beautiful. There was a small creek running over the edge and disappearing again into the trees, blankets of wild flowers covered the ground, and the sun was coming down perfectly in rays through the trees. "See?" She teased, unmounting and leading Ladybird towards the creek. I jumped down and grabbed the reins, leading him over to the creek as well.

"How'd you find this?"

"It was – don't worry about it okay?" She said, making me nod in understanding.

"Want to eat now?" I asked, changing the subject and making her nod. I was grateful when I realized that my grandma had packed a blanket in the pack as well and that was what we were laid out on as we ate the sandwiches and drank out of the thermos of tea that she made us. We laid in silence when we were done eating, the Georgian summer sun warming us and the food filling our stomachs making us tired.

"We were best friends," she spoke up, making me look over at her. I was laid out on my stomach, my t-shirt and jeans thrown off earlier so that I was laying in my boyshorts and beater. She was on her back, her cami pulled up so that the slight breeze could play over her toned stomach. I had had a hard time keeping my eyes off of her when she'd first starting showing off skin but it was easier when I kept my eyes on her face instead. She'd shed her jeans as well once she saw me do it and even though she'd had a blush for about ten minutes she was laying in her plain cotton panties so that I could see the majority of her body. She was even more gorgeous than I'd originally thought. It was torture not to reach out and touch her.

"Who?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Madison," That woke me up, and I turned onto my side so I could see her more clearly. "We were best friends since about fifth grade. She's the one who got me to join cheerleadin' because she was always such a good dancer but we didn't have a dance team so we did cheerleadin' instead. Last summer I –" her voice cracked and I reached over, touching her face.

"You don't have to tell me." I said, and she nodded.

"Well I fell for her," she continued, making my eyebrows shoot up. Even though it was what I suspected I didn't actually think that she would tell me. "I'm not gay though," she said quickly, making me smile and shake my head. "I just – she – I don't know why. I decided to keep it to myself, she was my best friend and I couldn't lose her." I nodded, moving my hand up to stroke her hair back. She swallowed hard but unconsciously leaned into my hand. "She called me on it one day, she'd known all along and she loved me too. So we were together, secretly. Both of our parents would flip out." I frowned but didn't say anything as she closed her eyes and I was alarmed when I saw some tears slip out. I got up and gathered her to me, feeling the need to comfort her. She burrowed her head into my neck gratefully as I stroked her back. "Her parents found out, they – uhm they caught us." I could practically feel her blush and I instantly knew what she was trying to say. I was trying not to concentrate on how good her lips felt moving against my neck and rather concentrated on the tears that I could feel drenching the top of my shirt. This was new for me. I didn't know how to deal with crying girls; usually I was the reason for their tears so I'd never dealt with comforting anyone but Kyla. And this was even harder because all of her warm, delicious skin was pressed up against mine.

"It's okay, keep going," I whispered, stroking her back. She nodded and I felt her fists clenching around my shirt.

"They were so mad Ash, I can't – I can't even describe it." I nodded but remained silent as she took a few seconds. I'd dealt with mad parents before. On many an occasion. "She didn't come to school for a week, she wouldn't answer my calls or my texts or my emails," I could hear her voice cracking all over again and it was starting to break my heart. She pulled back away from me at that point and I frowned but kept my distance. She started to pick at the grass, avoiding my eyes. "Finally though she came to school, it was a Friday. She looked different but no one else noticed it; her eyes were dead I think. She always had these really expressive eyes and that day they just – it was horrible. She told me that she was movin' and that she hoped she never saw me again. She said it was all my fault and that she had never really been in love with me, that she just didn't want to hurt my feelin's so she played along. She told me not to call her or ever try to contact her again." She tore the blade of grass that she had been playing with in half. "She said that she hated me." Her voice was so small on the last part that I barely even heard her.

I didn't care about distance anymore; I crawled over to her and only stopped when our knees were touching. I brought my hands up to frame her face and she gave me a half smile.

"Thank you for telling me." I whispered, making her face scrunch up as the tears filled her eyes again.

"You're the first person I've ever told that," She whispered, her voice husky as she attempted to hold back her tears. "And I've only known you for two days."

"You can trust me." I promised, surprising myself. I wanted to be there for Spencer for some reason. It was really starting to confuse me. I'd only known the girl for two days for Christ's sake! She held my gaze for a minute before she crumbled in on herself and held her face in her hands as she cried. I draped myself over her and stroked her hair and back, murming words of comfort that didn't even make any sense but seemed to work because soon she stopped shaking. She slowly sat up and wiped the tears off of her face using the blade of her hand before she gathered her clothes. I'd forgotten that we were practically naked until that point and I actually blushed. What is wrong with me? I never blushed. Apparently it was contagious.

"Come on, I'll race ya." She said; smiling weakly as she pulled her clothes on and mounted Ladybird. I smiled and gathered everything, pulling on my clothes and throwing the bag over my shoulder before climbing up on Pegasus. We steered the horses out and back onto the path and before I could say anything Spencer kicked Ladybird into action and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I caught up with Spencer easily on the ride back but let her win the "race" because she seemed to be running away and I wanted to let her do whatever she wanted. I handed my grandma the dirty dishes from the bag as Spencer disappeared in the direction of the creek. I decided to leave her alone this time and I needed to blow off some stress anyways. I ruffled around in my drawers until I found the makeup bag that held my pot and paraphernalia. I grabbed the bag, stashing it away and then heading outside. It wasn't much but it was enough and I needed to find somewhere to smoke it in peace. It'd been too long and since I didn't have access to alcohol, this was my only alternative for the moment. As I walked outside into the hot sun I tried to think of a place that was secluded enough for me to smoke at, and still within walking distance.

Finally I settled on the old well. It sat by the corner fence in the back pasture. It was a good ways away from the house and no one would go looking for me there, mostly cause it was a good couple mile walk. The well had been empty for as long as I could remember but when I was little it had been a thing of fascination, the fuel for many childish fantasies and games. I took the bag out of my pocket when I was about a hundred yards away and packed the bowl of my tiny glass pipe. It was intricately designed and if my grandparents saw it they probably wouldn't even know what it was. I lit it, inhaling deeply before letting my smoke out slowly. I sighed in content as I walked. I felt my eyebrows hit the roof when I saw Spencer sitting, leaning up against the well and staring at her hands. I tried to turn quietly, hiding the pipe but she saw me and called out.

"Ash! Come sit with me?"

"Uh well you –"

"Come on!" She called, jumping up and starting towards me. I swallowed deeply and her eyes narrowed as she got close enough to me. "Are you blazin' up at the well?" She asked, making me shake my head fervently. "Yes you are! Give it here!"

"Give what?" I said, making her frown and hold out her hand. I groaned and brought the bowl out from behind my back. She took it and I nearly died of shock when she brought it to her lips. "Spencer!" I said, making her eyes shoot up to look at me as she reached a hand out for my lighter. "Are we about to get high together?" I asked, handing her the Zippo without a thought. She chuckled and nodded and surprised me once again by taking the hit expertly. "This isn't your first time!" She chuckled again and passed the pipe and lighter back to me. So that's what we did to relieve the tension of that day. We passed the small bowl back and forth, laughing at first but then finally mellowing out as we sat with our shoulders pressed together and our backs against the rocky wall of the well.

"We're gonna have'ta sneak back into the house and change clothes," Spencer said later. We had migrated over to the creek and had our feet resting in the water, jeans rolled up around our calves as we let the cold water run over our feet. I made a sound signifying that I understood her but otherwise stayed silent. I was leaning into her, my head resting on her shoulder. Our hands were outstretched behind us, holding us up as our legs extended out in front of us in the water. "I'm soooo hungry," she groaned, making me chuckle. We had agreed to let our clothes air out before going back to the house but Spencer had the munchies bad and was growing more impatient by the second. "You know what would be fantastic?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled, moving so that my head was in her lap instead of on her shoulder, my feet out of the water.

"Those cheese puffs thingies. I love those! Let's go get some cheese puffs."

"Later," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Oooh or Taco Bell! We could totally get some Supreme tacos!" I chuckled at this and nodded into her legs as she continued to rant about food. I just wanted to chill out but I decided that feeding Spencer might shut her up so I stood and helped her to her feet with the promise of food. We went back up to the house and avoided my grandmother by going through the front door and immediately up the stairs. Spencer went to her own room and I went to mine, changing quickly into jeans and an Aerosmith t-shirt before walking down the hall to Spencer's room. It seemed weird that I'd never seen it. I knocked lightly calling out that it was me and walking in when I heard her invitation.

She was going through her closet, already stripped down to her underwear. Her back was turned to me so I let my eyes roam over her appreciatively. She was a fucking _goddess_. I averted my eyes as I walked over and laid down on her bed, curling up with the pillow and smiling when I realized that it smelled like her. I buried my face just a little deeper into the softness.

"We can wash our clothes at my house, that way your grandma never has'ta know." Spencer said as I nodded and watched her pull a pair of jeans up and over her hips before buttoning and zipping up. Next came on a plain blue t-shirt that she made look amazing before she came over and grabbed my hand, pulling on me. "Come on, I need food!"

"Spencer you sure are hungry tonight," My grandmother commented as Spencer shoveled more mashed potatoes into her mouth. I chuckled into my glass of sweet tea as Spencer froze and turned bright red. Before dinner she ate almost a whole bag of Cheetos by herself and then most of my ice cream and she had already practically polished off her dinner plate.

"Yes ma'am," She finally said, not giving an explanation as she picked up another chicken breast off of the plate in the middle of the table. My grandpa's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything as he took another bite of his spinach. I looked guiltily at my plate; all this fried food was going to kill me.

"May I be excused?" I asked, making my grandma's eyes dart to me.

"You've hardly eaten,"

"I'm not hungry and I just really need a nap." I insisted, already standing. They all watched me go with frowns, Spencer still downing more food than two full grown men. I really was tired and I had to fight falling right to sleep as I crawled into my warm, comfortable bed. I was hoping that Spencer would come up so I busied myself with trying to come up with an animal for every letter of the alphabet. I was on Turtle when there was a light knock on the door. A second later Spencer's head appeared and she smiled slightly when she saw that I was awake and I felt a matching grin grace my face. I'd only known this girl for two days and she already made me happy just by entering the room. "Come in," I urged, and a second later she was inside the room, shutting my door and turning the lock before climbing into the bed with me. It amazed me how quickly we had grown comfortable with each other as she laid on her stomach beside me, her arms under the pillow that her head rested on. I was on my side, staring at her as we laid together in a comfortable silence. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her until the world ended but I bit my lip instead, fighting to not force myself on her. I leaned forward unconsciously though until we were face to face, our bodies only a few inches from each other. I looked at Spencer's lips before looking back up to her eyes quickly. She blushed and rolled over onto her back and I took that as a 'no' so I just rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow instead. I tensed up when I felt her fingers tracing up the curve of my neck and I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes looked torn up as we stared at each other.

"I can't," She whispered, her voice dry as her fingers moved up to my cheeks, tracing the contours of my face. I nodded, just slightly as I caught her meaning. "I'm sorry,"

"It's no big deal Spencer, I just haven't fucked anyone in a while and you were here." I shrugged, hating myself for the words. That was so far from the truth that it was almost laughable but I didn't like the emotional situation. I didn't need to go falling for some farm girl in bum fuck Georgia. I could see Spencer register shock and she looked as if she'd been slapped.

"Oh," Her voice sounded so small that I just wanted to pull her to me and cradle her but I couldn't let her get the wrong idea. Or…I couldn't let her get the right idea or she'd get too attached and I wasn't going to let myself get that close to her. "I'll see you tomorrow," She whispered, I could hear her voice getting raspy as if she were about to cry and I really wanted to kill myself just then. I was such an idiot. I watched helplessly as she crawled off of the bed, carefully avoiding any type of physical contact before she walked out of the room; head held high as if she really didn't care. I knew she did, because I did too and it was killing me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up disoriented and rolled over, looking around and trying to distinguish what time it was. I reached blindly towards where my phone was laying on the bedside table and groaned when I saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon. I wondered vaguely why no one woke me as I rolled out of bed and walked towards the closet. I grabbed everything that I would need for my shower before heading down the hallway and slipping into the bathroom. The house was eerily quiet but I paid this no mind as I started the water before undressing and stepping in. The warm water felt great on my skin and it soothed me as I just stood there under the jet, not making a move to clean just yet. I wanted to wash away every lie that I had told Spencer and take it all back and hold her until the world ended; and that scared the shit out of me.

After my shower I changed into shorts and half a t-shirt before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. My grandmother was sitting at the table, talking on the phone. She cast a disapproving look over my outfit but I just smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She felt that young women should be covered at all times; showing too much skin would give us a bad reputation. I could honestly care less about what the town of Epson thought about me; well except for one certain blonde that would probably never talk to me again. I didn't blame her and it was probably better if she didn't hang around me. I had a tendency of making girls fall in love with me and I didn't need that drama this summer. At least in LA it was easy enough to avoid them it would be nearly impossible to avoid Spencer seeing as we lived in the same house.

I dug around in the refrigerator and settled on fixing myself a sandwich for a snack.

"Hi Ash…ley" Spencer said, her voice catching when she caught sight of my outfit. I smirked and gave her a half wave as I took a bite of my sandwich. I was surprised that she was being nice to me but then again from what I could tell Spencer was a genuinely nice person. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, looking down as she asked. Ah, so she was going the 'be civil' route.

"Yeah, it was great."

"That's good." We stood in awkward silence, me eating my sandwich while she stared at the counter. My grandma was looking back and forth between us her gaze suspicious. "Well uhm, I guess I'm goin' to go feed Max." She didn't extend an invitation to me and I'm not going to lie, it hurt me a little bit. I watched her go, tossing her hair behind her shoulder as she went. My grandfather ambled into the kitchen at that moment, his eyes nearly bulging at the sight of me. There was some boy with him that I assumed was some new hired hand that they had been talking about. He was the typical frat guy; large with muscle, handsome, and that cocky air that drove me insane. He had black hair and blue eyes that ran over my exposed form with interest and not-so-hidden lust.

"Ashley, this is Aiden Dennison, our new worker. He's a student over at the college. Aiden this is my granddaughter Ashley, she's staying with us this summer." Aiden slipped around him to come up to me, looking like an overeager teenage boy. Oh, wait.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said, his eyes still undressing me. I gave him a tight smile and yanked my hand from his sweaty grasp.

"Right, I'm going for a walk." I said, finishing my sandwich and walking out of the kitchen.

"Ashley!" I heard Grandpa call out gruffly I paused and waited for him to catch me in the living room. "Do me a favor and uh- change into something that, uhm that covers more skin." He looked embarrassed as I chuckled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "We don't need to give these boys a heart attack,"

"Sure thing," I answered before turning and climbing up the stairs. I changed into a longer pair of red running shorts and a white tank top before slipping into a pair of flip flops and walking down the stairs and out the door. Aiden and my grandpa were standing by the truck talking and Aiden looked disappointed in my change but covered quickly. "Is there any way I can borrow the truck to go into town?" I asked, sweetly. I knew that my grandpa didn't really use the truck during the day or I wouldn't have even asked.

"Of course," He said with his smile "Do you need Aiden to go with –"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can find my way." I cut in before the boy could get any ideas. My grandpa nodded before going inside to get the keys.

"I don't know if you can handle the truck Ash, it's a man's ride." Aiden said with a cocky smile as he patted the truck. I raised an eyebrow at this and snarled. If there was anything that I hated it was being talked down to because I was a girl.

"It's Ashley to you, and you don't need to worry about what I can and can't handle, I'm sure you don't and will never know how 'big' I can handle." I said, making his face turn red in anger and embarrassment.

"Well I-"

"Here you go Ash," Grandpa said, coming back outside and handing me the keys. I gave Aiden a sarcastic smile before climbing into the truck. I had to fix the seat a bit but I eventually made it work and before long I was pulling out of the farm while Aiden watched; his face still burning. I sighed in disgust when all my grandpa had on his pre-set was old country stations so I fiddled around and soon enough I had ZZ Top blaring out of the amazing sound system as I rode into town. I parked in front of large department store before climbing out of the truck and locking up. I was already drawing looks as I walked through the aisles, wondering vaguely if I could get away with using a fake ID here; I was craving a smoke bad. I had just made the decision to try when I walked onto an aisle and was surprised to see Spencer leaning against some boxes talking to some girl who appeared to be stocking shelves.

"Hey Spencer," I said carefully, making both of them look over. The girl looked me over and I guess that I met approval because I got a small smile.

"What are you doin' here?" Spencer asked, making me roll my eyes.

"My bad, I didn't know the store was off limits."

"That's not what I meant," She said, looking embarrassed. I turned my gaze back to the girl and smiled as I stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Ashley,"

"I know who you are, I'm Taylor Smith." She said, shaking my hand with a large smile. "We're all just so excited that you're here." I smiled uncomfortably as Taylor rattled on about some interview she had watched with me in it but I tuned her out as I focused on Spencer. She seemed uncomfortable with the situation as well. I hadn't really had to deal with my fame status yet and I guess my number was up. "So anyways we're havin' this huge party at my house on the backwaters this Friday you should come; Spencer just agreed to come."

"Sure, I'll come check it out." I agreed, making Spencer frown which in turn made me frown. Jesus, did she actually hate me that much over one comment? "Well uh, I better get going." I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I turned and fled, ignoring the called out goodbyes of Taylor. When I got outside I looked around before deciding to walk around a bit, just to check out the town some more.

After confirming that the town was exactly the same as I left it I started the walk back to the truck but ran across a girl leaning against the wall smoking. She screamed butch with her overly baggy clothes and boy hair cut. She was tatted up and had more holes in her face than I felt like counting but I was more focused on the cigarette hanging from her mouth. She must've sensed my gaze because her eyes met mine and she tensed up. She wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't exactly my type either, but I still veered off my path to walk closer to her.

"Hey, can I bum a smoke?" I asked, making her visibly relax. She grinned as she surveyed me before reaching into her pocket, bringing out an almost empty pack, and handing me one. I cussed when I realized that I didn't have a lighter but a second later a flame suddenly appeared and I grinned as I leaned forward to light the cigarette. She flipped the lid of her lighter closed as I took the first drag and sighed deeply in relief. "I'm Ashley," I offered, letting go of my smoke.

"My name is Destiny, but most people call me Des." I smirked, I could see why; Destiny didn't fit this girl at all. "You new in town?"

"Nah I'm just here for the summer, I'm staying with my grandparents."

"Yeah? Where ya from?"

"LA," I answered, making her brows rise in interest.

"This must be hell for you," She chuckled, making me grin and shrug.

"I got into some trouble so I get to spend the summer here with my grandparents instead of working so it's kinda like a haven. I'm just hanging out all summer; but everyone knows me so it's hard to get anything." She seemed to know what I meant and nodded as she finished her own cigarette and flicked it to the ground, stomping it out with the heel of her black Doc Martens boot.

"I just know the right people," She answered with a smirk, not making a move to leave even though she was finished. I looked the girl over again before taking a step closer. She really wasn't that bad, I could tell she was in good shape and I could get over all the piercings if it meant that I didn't have to go all summer without sex. She wasn't anything compared to Spencer but I pushed that thought out of my head. Spencer obviously didn't want me and I didn't want to spend any time obsessing over that. Even though I already was.

"So what are you doing right now?" I asked, putting as much suggestion into my voice as I could manage. Maybe I was just horny, after I fucked Des Spencer wouldn't be so hard to handle. Her blue eyes widened slightly as I moved even closer to her, leaning my shoulder on the wall that she had her back against with an arch of my eyebrow.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, making me grin as I let my patented smirk cross over my features. I licked my lips slowly and smiled when I watched her eyes dart down to watch this.

"Do you want to…_hang out_?" I asked, putting a lot of emphasis on the word just to watch her reaction. She gulped but nodded, pushing herself off the wall and standing uncertainly as I finished my cigarette before standing as well, coming to stand really close again. "So, what's there to _do_ around here?"

"Uhm…" She trailed off as my hand landed on her arm. Yeah, I was laying it on thick but I didn't want to leave any doubt of what I wanted. "We could always go back to my house? I uhm, I don't think my mom will be home for a while."

"That's perfect," I purred, making her blush but smile happily as I led the way towards my truck. She followed behind me, obviously staring at my ass so I added a bit of swing to it to make it worth her while. "So Des, where do you live?" I asked, turning around and grinning when I saw her eyes shoot up.

"Ash!" My head turned to see Spencer waving me down from in front of the store which was across the street from where I was standing with Des.

"You're friends with Spencer Carlin?" Des asked, looking incredulous as I shrugged and led the way over to where Spencer was standing by her Jeep.

"Hi Destiny," Spencer said politely, making Des's cheeks grow hot. "Something is wrong with my Jeep," She said to me, sounding desperate. "It won't start,"

"I don't know about cars," I said, suddenly wishing that I knew _anything _about them, just so I wouldn't disappoint her. "I can take you back to the farm and get my grandpa to look at it." I suggested, trying to get some points back. Spencer bit her lip, and cast one more look at her Jeep before nodding.

"Okay."

"Great. Another time Des?" I asked, giving her my best disappointed look. She seemed to buy it and she nodded with a small smile. I didn't know what was wrong with me! Here I was with a sure thing wanting me and yet I was giving it up so that I could help Spencer who could care less and certainly didn't like me that way.

"Sure, do you want my number?"

"That would be perfect," I said, making her smile grow as I handed her my phone to enter her number in. "Great, I'll call you." I said as Spencer looked on with a deep frown. Des looked unsure as she stepped closer, as if she didn't know whether to hug me or not. I gave her a small half wave before leading Spencer to the large truck. Something about hugging the girl in front of Spencer seemed wrong; even if I didn't have a chance with the blonde I didn't feel right being with other girls in front of her.

"So you're friends with Des now?" Spencer asked, once we were on our way back to the farm. I smirked and shrugged, pushing a hand through my hair.

"Sure,"

"I don't understand you." She said suddenly, making me look over in surprise before turning my gaze back to the road. "One minute you're all 'Hey Spencer you can trust me with anythin', then because I don't let ya fuck me you're all cold and withdrawn!"

"You just said 'fuck'!" I said, making her cheeks tint red but she rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Look Spencer, I'm not the one who's cold and withdrawn, you're the one avoiding me."

"I wasn't avoidin' you!"

"Well you weren't being all buddy-buddy with me anymore."

"Because you totally were gonna use me as your toy!"

"No I – I wouldn't have done that." I said, stumbling over my words. She scoffed and for some reason that flew all over me. I cast a glance behind me before slamming on the brakes in the middle of the road, making her gasp as we came to a stop and her seat belt restrained her from flying forward. "I wouldn't have done that, okay? Jesus, you just don't get it! Do you not understand how badly I want you? Not just sexually, either. You confuse the hell out of me! I've only known you for two days and I already can't stop thinking about you or hoping that you'll come around so we can talk some more. Then I freak out and start thinking of ways to get away from you because I don't want to get close to you because I don't want to wind up hurting you like I do everyone else!" I finished my small rant and to my horror I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was breathing hard because I hadn't really taken the time to breathe during my outburst.

Spencer was looking at me as if I was crazy and I cursed loudly, banging the heel of my hand against the steering wheel. I shouldn't have done that, now she's going to run away screaming; Hell I would too. I had problems and there was no way that I could just heal and be with her. I felt her hand grab mine and I looked over to find her eyes were also filled with tears as she held my hand in both of hers, palm up so that she was just staring down at my hand. I stared at her, my breath finally calming as she stroked my palm with her thumbs.

"I can't be with you Ashley," She whispered, but it may as well have been yelled because combined with the silence of the truck it seemed too loud. I closed my eyes against my oncoming tears as her own tears hit my open palm. "I'm not - I can't be gay." She said still whispering as she started to shake. "My feelin's for you shouldn't go beyond friendship and they do Ashley! Do you know how fuckin' scary that is? I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life but I can't- I just can't do it."

"We can be together in secret! Just like you and Madison! God, I'll do anything," I said, wanting desperately to be closer to her. How did I end up in this situation? I went from wanting to fuck her to _wanting _her. As much as she would give me I would take and be damn proud of it.

"Look at how that ended! I can't go through that again!" She yelled, catching me off guard. "You deserve more than that," She whispered this, making my heart lurch.

"I don't deserve anything at all! The fact that you're even talking to me is too much for me to even comprehend. You're _perfect _Spencer. I would do anything to be with you." She was trembling now as she shook her head, her hair falling down to cover her face from my view. I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned over our seats, getting as close to her as I could. I brushed her hair back and leaned forward to lay a kiss on her forehead, feeling her shaking form under my hands as I held her hair back from her tear stained face. "Please give me a chance Spencer. I'll be everything you need, I swear it."

"I _can't!_" She said, anguish evident in her voice as she looked up at me, her brilliant blue eyes shining in desperation. "I just can't Ash." I could see everything in her eyes and it made my own tears fall faster as I leaned forward to rest my head on hers, clinging to her as we cried together.

The next day was pure hell. All I wanted to do was hold Spencer but I was keeping my distance. I couldn't deal with it. I was a little bit embarrassed that I had exposed myself like that but mostly I was frustrated. I didn't understand why she couldn't just _be _with me.

After we had gotten back to the house we split up, I went to my room and she went with Aiden and my grandpa to look at her Jeep. I didn't go to supper, I didn't know if I could go through as if nothing had happened. It felt to me as if something had shifted in the world and that everything should be different but it was all the same and it was driving me insane. I came out of my room once, to get a snack but I waited until nearly two in the morning so that I wouldn't run into anyone.

I had spent all day in my room, begging off with a migraine and everyone left me alone. Every now and then someone would walk by my door and stop for a minute, as if about to come inside or knock but then they would keep walking. I was dying to know if it was Spencer but I was too much of a coward to see. Instead I just laid there in misery and got my grandmother to bring me meals to my room.

Before I knew it Friday had rolled around and I decided that I would check out the party that Taylor had invited me too. I could just avoid Spencer and a drink sounded heavenly. I was taken the rejection more heavily than I had planned on and maybe the alcohol would make me forget. I was planning on catching a ride with Aiden who Spencer had apparently invited along. He had come asking if I was going to go and I had managed to make him promise to keep his hands to himself.

I wasn't going to go out of my way to dress up or anything; the only person that I was interested in wasn't interested in being with me. I ended up wearing a ripped up pair of jeans and a tight, red beater that had the name of some indie band printed across it. I brushed my hair out and left it down and flowing around my shoulders before walking down the stairs to meet Aiden. I stopped cold when I saw Spencer leaning against the truck with him, laughing over some stupid thing that he said. Aiden saw me and must've said something because Spencer's head whipped around and when she saw me she seemed to melt a little. She looked gorgeous as usual; in a pair of tight faded jeans and a simple blue short sleeved button up blouse that brought her eyes out excellently.

"Wow Ashley, you look _hot._" Aiden said, making me roll my eyes even as Spencer's eyes roamed over me appreciatively. I grinned when I caught her and made the sudden decision to _make _her want me. I added an extra swing to my hips as I walked over not caring when the beater rose up to reveal an inch or two of my stomach. Spencer's eyes stayed glued to that skin until I climbed up and into Aiden's truck. It only had one seat so I ended up squeezed between Aiden and Spencer. Spencer's hand was pressed up against the side of my leg and I wasn't oblivious to her moving fingers, as if she were trying to caress my leg without my noticing. I didn't shift or say anything that might embarrass her so that she'd continue. I certainly didn't mind her hands on my body. I did move over towards her a bit when Aiden attempted to put his arm around me. I thought I saw her smiling slightly but she turned her head so I couldn't be sure.

With Spencer's instructions we pulled up at the house in less than fifteen minutes and as soon as I walked into the cabin-like house I was assaulted by the smell of alcohol. People were sitting around with different types of alcohol in hand but mostly Dixie cups. Spencer gave me a careful look before she went off to join a group of preppy looking girls by a keg. The jocks seemed to be around this group too. I rolled my eyes before starting to look around.

"Oh my God!" I looked to see Taylor staring at me, wide eyed. "You actually came! Ashley Davies is at my party!" I fought an eye roll as her obnoxiously loud voice called everyone's attention to us. I stiffened as the whispers started; sometimes I hated being famous. I gave a tight smile and nodded. "Do you want a drink or anything?" She asked, looking excited at the prospect.

"Sure," I stopped her as she started forward. "Just point me to the kitchen, I can get it." I said, wanting to escape the stares. I groaned when I caught sight of people bringing out their phones to take pictures. She pointed out a swinging door and I started towards it, looking over and catching Spencer's eye before I went in. She blushed and I frowned as I entered the kitchen. I pumped myself a cup of the cheap beer out of the keg before looking around the relatively empty kitchen.

"Hi Ashley," I turned and actually smiled when I saw Des standing there. She looked shy and I grinned reassuringly. Sure she wasn't Spencer but I grinned as a thought that I could use her to get Spencer came across my mind. Maybe it was wrong and underhanded but if it would get Spencer's attention then I was willing to try anything. Just as this thought filtered through my head Spencer walked into the kitchen and looked confused when she saw Des standing beside me.

"Hello Destiny," Spencer said, arching an eyebrow at the girl as she came closer to me. She leaned on the counter beside where I was standing. "Ash, want to go for a walk?" I had to fight everything in me not to jump at the chance.

"I'm talking to Des," I said, making her frown. She started to stand up and move back to the party, looking very confused. I caught her hand and brought her gaze back to me. "Maybe later?" She smiled just a bit and nodded, scratching her arm in a nervous way before glancing back at Des.

"You could've gone with her," Des said, looking uncomfortably after Spencer.

"Oh, do you not want to talk to me?" I asked, putting on a fake frown.

"What? No! That's not what I meant –" She looked upset and I stepped forward a bit.

"So, want to –"

"Yes!" She said, blushing when she realized that I hadn't even finished my question. I smirked and stepped forward.

"Great, how about I meet you outside with the drinks?" She nodded, smiling. She headed for the door, stopping once to look back at me. I really was trying to find some type of suitable drink when I heard the commotion. I poked my head out of the door and immediately my body followed. Aiden had Spencer by the waist as she tried to launch herself at a smirking blonde. "What's going on?" I asked, and immediately Spencer relaxed when she heard me.

"That – that –" She said, going to launch herself at the blonde again but I grabbed her hands and entwined our fingers.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter, come on; let's go on that walk, yes?" I asked, she seemed to calm down as soon as our fingers came together.

"See? She's such a dyke," The blonde girl said and my head whipped around. She was sneering and I immediately let go of Spencer's hands and walked towards the girl. She seemed to tense up as I got within a breath of her face.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth before I make you shut it?" I said through clenched teeth. She looked unsure as she took me in. I had built a reputation in the press as a bit of a badass and somehow every single one of my fights had ended up in the tabloids and I had won just about every fight I'd ever been in. I kept in good shape with kick boxing and some karate classes and I knew I could kick this preppie's ass if I wanted.

"Or what? You gonna go all lezzie on me?" She taunted, _oh, I wanted. _Before I even knew what was happening my fist connected with her jaw and she hit the floor but before I could get to her I was being pulled back by Aiden.

"Come on bitch!" I yelled, kicking up my feet in an effort to get back to her. The whole house was in an uproar and I could see camera's flashing but I really didn't care. It had been far too long since I'd gotten in fight. I'd always enjoyed kicking someone's ass. Maybe that's horrible but it was a great stress reliever. I was just about to get free of Aiden's grip when I felt Spencer's hand on my arm. I looked over and relaxed against her grip, letting out a breath.

"Maybe that walk would be good now." She said, making me smile. People seemed disappointed that the fight only lasted about a second but by the way that girl was barely sitting up it wouldn't have lasted long anyways. I allowed Spencer to lead me out of the house and towards the river that could be seen from the back of the house. "You didn't have to do that."

"That bitch needed to shut her mouth," I said, shrugging. Spencer chuckled and looked behind her before she entwined our fingers. My breath caught but I didn't say anything as we walked closer to the water before sitting down.

"You're gonna get in trouble."

"So?" She giggled but gave me a look.

"I don't want you gettin' into trouble just because Lucy likes drama." She finally said, squeezing my hand. I smiled but shrugged, looking out over the slowly moving water.

"It's no biggie, I promise." I said, making her sigh.

"Thanks for doin' that."

"I'm here for you Spencer," I said, not daring to look at her as I said it. I was afraid I'd break down again. I tensed up when I felt her lips press to my cheek and stay a little longer than was necessary before she pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder. I noticed a little movement out of the corner of my eye and I cursed when I recognized Des sitting on the dock, looking lost and a bit hurt. "Shit, I'll be right back." She gave me a questioning look before nodding and releasing her hold on me. I scampered down to the dock and Des gave a relieved smile when she saw me.

"Hi, sorry, Spencer got into some trouble and –"

"Don't worry about it, you're here now." She said, standing up and moving towards me. I looked back and could tell that Spencer was watching so I took a quick step back. Des faltered in her advance and gave me a questioning look. I bit my lip, for some reason I didn't want to hurt her like I would any other girl in LA. She just seemed so hopeful that I couldn't do that to her.

"Listen, Spence is –"

"Oh," She cut me off; looking as if she'd finally realized what was going on. "Right, of course…"

"I'm –"

"Please don't say you're sorry." She said, laughing without humor. I nodded and pushed my hands into my pockets. "Well, uhm, maybe we can still hang out though? I mean, -"

"Sure, that'd be great." I said as warmly as I could and she smiled and nodded. We stood there awkwardly before she finally moved past me and back towards the house. I stood for a minute staring at the water. I'd only been here for a few days and already it was like I was a completely different person. In LA I'd have blown off Des before I even thought about it; I wouldn't have cared one lick about her feelings. I wasn't sure what was happening to me but it was making my head spin and for some reason I think that Spencer had something to do with it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Spencer's warm hand landed on my shoulder but I turned with a smile.

"You ready to go home?" She asked, looking expectant. I shrugged and turned back around to walk towards the end of the dock. This party definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I thought I'd at least get tipsy but all I'd gotten was a sip of beer, and yet I didn't mind that much. Spencer made me feel better than alcohol which freaked me out even more. I sat down and let my feet dangle and a second later Spencer sat down beside me. She sat closer than she usually dared and I felt my spine tingle as our hands came together again; as if it were just natural now. My thumb was gently moving over the back of her hand without thought as we both just sat in a comfortable silence. I figured that since all her friends were in the house not even a hundred yards away from us that I was lucky I was getting to hold her hand and therefore I was more than shocked when I felt her hesitant lips hit my jaw and start to move up towards my ear. Wow, she was good at that. I couldn't stop the spark of arousal and I hoped it wasn't too obvious. A few kisses shouldn't do that to me. A few kisses never had done that to me. I slowly turned my head so as not to startle her and she pulled away with a blush as I surveyed her. She bit her lip as she stared back at me as her eyes darted down to my lips then back up to my eyes quickly. I raised my eyebrow as she leaned towards me but I certainly didn't pull away as she got less than an inch from my face.

"Can I –"

"Yes," I cut her off in a whisper and a second later her lips just barely touched mine before she pulled away. I sucked in a breath because even though it wasn't even a real kiss it sent shock waves of tingles up and down my arms. I was still contemplating this when she made all organized thought go out the window by pressing her lips against mine in a more determined manner. I hastened to kiss her back and we both let out small moans as our lips moved against each other. My hand came up to rest on her cheek as we both moved to deepen the kiss. God, she was a fantastic kisser.

I finally pulled away to breathe and I smiled at her with the biggest smile I'd had in a while. She matched it as I tried to calm my heart down. If I had any doubt about my feelings for Spencer that kiss would've been it for me. It was relatively innocent but I still felt it down to my toes. My whole body was on fire from her touch and I was craving the feel of her soft lips on mine again. She must've been thinking the same thing because she moved forward to kiss me again and I happily returned it; her hands came up to tangle in my hair and we both moaned as the kiss immediately deepened. I moved my hands to her shoulders and slid them over and across her back, pulling her into me. The position was awkward but neither of us cared that much as our lips moved against each other; taking our minds from anything but each other. I pulled away to breathe again, cursing at my small lung capacity and she chuckled as if she were able to read my thoughts before she leaned in to kiss my eyelids, my nose, and my forehead before finally kissing my lips again sweetly.

"Was that, uhm was that okay?" She asked hesitantly, making me chuckle and shake my head.

"It was more than okay Spence, believe me." I reassured, bringing my hands up to push her hair back and then let my hand trail down her cheek, loving the whole cheesy feel of the moment. I didn't even care at that moment if we could've fit into a Lifetime movie; Spencer had just kissed me and it was wonderful and fantastic and I just wanted to kiss her again forever and ever. But, of course, the moment was ruined as it always is.

"Spencer? Ashley?" Aiden called, his large form ambling down towards the dock. Spencer gave me a panicked look and I smiled slightly before putting a little bit of distance between us and tried to act as if we'd just been talking about nail polish or something instead of sharing the best kiss of my life. "Hey, you two ready t' go?" He asked, once he got to the end of the dock. He looked impatient and I grinned at him.

"Didn't get any?"

"Shut up," He said, looking embarrassed as Spencer giggled beside us. "Come on, or I'll leave ya both." He warned, getting up and making his way to the truck. I stood up and looked down at Spencer, offering her a hand up. She took it and smiled as she got to her feet beside me.

"Ash –" She looked worried and I hurried to cut her off.

"Spencer, don't ruin it by worrying about it. This can be whatever you want it to be." I reassured, making her smile shyly. "But you know how I feel about you, and I can't – I can't take being nothing to you." I whispered the last part and looked down at my feet. Spencer's feet came into view as well, as she took a step closer to me. I looked up and she had a look of concentration on her face.

"You could never mean nothin' to me." I smiled despite myself and chanced a glance to make sure that Aiden was out of sight before leaning in and kissing her once again. I felt her smile against my lips before she pulled away with a wink. We both started after Aiden and I couldn't keep my smile off my face the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all. I'm glad that you're enjoying this, or at least you seem to be. :] I'm reaching the end of my pre written chapters but don't worry, I'll start working on it again. Your reviews always make me happy so keep them coming!

"Ash, are you up?" Spencer's soft voice whispered, instantly waking me but I kept my eyes closed as I fought a smile. I could feel her presence as she hovered over the bed uncertainly. "Ashley?" She kept her voice low as her hand came out to gently prod my shoulder. I took the opportunity and yanked her down on top of me before instantly flipping us over so that I was on top of her. She laughed as I grinned triumphantly down at her, my arms on either side of her head. "No fair, I wasn't ready." She pouted adorably.

"So? Whatcha gonna do about it?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at her. I was taken off guard however, when suddenly her arms were wrapped around my neck and I was pulled down closer to her.

"Who said I wanted to do anythin' about it?" She asked, before kissing me. I groaned my approval before making sure that my weight was resting comfortably on her as I fitted my body to hers. Her hands dove into my hair, taking my mind off of weight distribution and firmly on how fantastic a kisser Spencer was. I grinned into her lips before pulling away and rolling over onto my back beside her.

"God you're a really good kisser," I muttered, making her chuckle as she came to snuggle into my side. I brought my arm around to wrap around her shoulders and she sighed happily as she settled her head on my shoulder. I wasn't usually a cuddler but I didn't mind it at all with Spencer. The feel of her body pressed against mine was always welcome. Her hand was on my stomach and it started to trace random patterns on the shirt covered skin; nearly driving me insane. I could feel her breath on her jaw and I was becoming hyper aware of how much she affected me.

I felt her lips come in contact with the tender skin just under my jaw. She sucked it gently before shifting so that she was half hovering over me. Spencer as the aggressor was _hot._ I let out a small moan as several dirty thoughts slammed into my brain all at once. Her lips trailed up my jaw line and to my ear where she sucked my earlobe into her mouth. I swallowed heavily as she continued her work down to the skin of my neck. I had a particularly sensitive neck so she was driving me insane as she worked me with lips and tongue. I wrapped my hands in her hair and brought her lips back up to mine, kissing first her bottom lip, then her top lip before pressing my lips more firmly against hers. I had imagined Spencer the kind that would want to take things slow and yet here we were, making out on my bed and that was definitely her hand on my stomach, moving in slow, downward circles. She was building me up slowly but surely, and whether or not she was doing it on purpose I knew that this was going to need to stop soon.

"Spence," I whispered shakily, as I pulled away.

"Oh God, you must think I'm such a whore! I just –" She suddenly burst out, after catching her breath.

"Spencer! I definitely don't think you're a whore." I said, laughing slightly at the thought. "I've had girls throw themselves in a much more aggressive manner than that, don't worry. That was…perfect. I just think that we should stop before I _can't _stop. I mean, you kind of surprised me there, there was no time to build up my self control." Spencer chuckled and nodded in understanding as she got off of me and settled back cuddled into my side.

"So… I get you pretty worked up huh?" She asked teasingly, after a few seconds of silence. I gave her a weary look and she laughed her giggling making me smile as well. "Okay, okay. What do you want to do today?"

"This." I answered, pulling her a bit closer with the arm that was wrapped around her back. She laughed and shook her head.

"We can't just lay here,"

"Why not?" I whined, making her chuckle.

"Because, I'm sure your grandma expects us at some point, and spending all day inside on a beautiful day like this is a waste."

"Ugh. I'm not the outdoors type. I don't hunt or fish or whatever it is that you do outside here." I complained, making her giggle.

"We could go make out in the meadow."

"Now _that _is a good outside activity."

"Mmm," I grinned as Spencer let out a small moan as my mouth worked on her collar bone. We'd been in the meadow for almost an hour now; the horses were chilling and eating patches of flowers. Mostly the kissing had been languid and unrushed and wonderful. Spencer proved to be more adventurous than I would've thought and it just made the whole experience more enjoyable. She had requested that I sing for her so I had been singing little snippets of songs softly in her ear during our breathing breaks and her huge smile made my smile ten times bigger.

"So how did you find this place?" I finally asked, draping myself over her warm body.

"Madison and I used to come up here to be alone." She answered, after a moment of hesitation. "I found it when I was little; it's always been my secret. But I let her in on it, and now you. When she first left I spent the majority of my time up here, so no one could bother me; I wanted to be alone with my memories of her. I remember hopin' and prayin' that she'd randomly show up, tell me that everything she said had been a lie, that she really did love me." I listened intently, moving so that I was holding her hand.

"I'm sorry love," She turned her head and gave me a small smile, reaching a hand up to trace over my face. "Are you sure you want to be here? I understand if this is like… y'alls place. I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"No, I brought you here, you didn't ask. Even though Madison and I had memories here for some reason I wanted you to be here too. I like this place, and I like you and I wanted to bring you here. Is it weird for you to be here?" I shook my head and then leaned down to kiss her again, trying to convey that I'd try my best to never hurt her. I couldn't say the words out loud. What if I failed her? That thought made my heart hurt and I pulled away, turning over to lie on my back. Spencer curled into my side, laying her hand on my stomach and pushing it up under the simple t-shirt I was wearing. She traced small circles over my skin and whispered stories from her childhood, instilling a peace in me that I'd never known before.

"Where have you girls been all day?" My grandma asked when we walked in the door. Spencer turned bright red and I grinned, shrugging.

"We rode up the mountain and hung out for a little while." Spencer, I had discovered, was not very good at lying. At all.

"Well, supper will be on the table in an hour so go get washed up," She instructed, laughing when I gave her a salute. Spencer walked towards the door and I followed close behind.

"We could help the environment and shower together," I whispered, making her shiver as we slowly climbed the stairs. "I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine," She giggled and hit my hands away as they attempted to roam.

"Maybe a cold shower is what you need," She responded, making me pout. When we got to the top of the stairs she looked around quickly before leaning in and kissing me again. I smiled and smacked her on the ass as she started to walk away; she turned around and gave me a mock glare as she walked into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey there beautiful," Spencer mumbled something and rolled over, ignoring me. I chuckled and climbed on top of the bed, straddling Spencer's side where she was curled up under the covers. "Come on, wake up." I laughed, shaking her.

"No, go away." She grouched, trying to pull the covers up over her head. I yanked them back down and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," She sighed and rolled over onto her back, staring up at me with a contemplative look on her face.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three,"

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Of course."

"Ashley," Spencer whined, following behind me in her silk pajama shorts and cami. She looked hot in so little. Oh, who am I kidding? She looks hot in everything. "Where are we goin'?"

"Just come on babe," I laughed, turning around and waiting for her to catch up and linking our fingers together, making her smile. We finally got to the truck and she raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me as she climbed in. She grabbed my hand again and I grinned over at her as I fixed the seat of the truck before starting it up and pulling forward. My grandfather had built up paths and sometimes roads just for the trucks all over the farm, so that it wouldn't mess up anything when someone did need to drive. It was these paths I took, all the way to the far reaches of the Davies's land. We parked the truck near the fence and I had to practically drag Spencer out of the truck and over the fence.

"How much further?"

"Just a few more feet," I consoled, half dragging her along the almost overgrown path. I pushed some bushes out of the way and stepped aside, letting her walk through first. She gasped and I grinned as I followed behind her. There was a large, crystal clear pond with a pebble bottom and a small waterfall built of rocks emptying into it. The moonlight gave the pond an almost ethereal glow. "I remembered this time when I was little and my dad brought me here in the middle of the night and we swam and just talked all night. It was probably one of the best times I've ever had with him."

"It's beautiful," Spencer whispered, leaning down and trailing her fingers across the water. "What are you doin'?" She asked, her eyes growing wide when she turned around and found me undressing. I chuckled as her eyes started to roam over my body.

"Well we can't exactly swim in our clothes can we?" Spencer didn't respond; too busy trying to take in all the skin that I was revealing. Once I shed my black boyshorts and Spencer was on the verge of having a heart attack I walked into the water, shivering a bit from the contrast of the warm air and the cold water. "Well, are you coming in?" I asked, turning to look at her as I sank down into the water. It was about four feet deep so it was perfect for our height.

"Is this a ploy to get me naked?" Spencer asked, chuckling as she started to strip off her cami. My mouth watered as she undressed, tossing her few items of clothing off to the side as I tried to take in all her skin.

"It worked." I gloated, swallowing heavily as she stepped into the water, shivering slightly. She walked over, looking a bit nervous as she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to rest her forehead against mine. "Don't worry babydoll, my intentions were mostly innocent." She laughed and seemed to relax a little bit as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We both shivered as our skin rubbed together and she chuckled when I expelled a breath.

"Cold?" She questioned, making me laugh.

"No, that would be the effect that you have on me."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded and she smiled before leaning in to kiss me. It didn't take long for the kissing to get heated and hands to get more adventurous. I pushed myself more against her as I trailed my hands down her back, scratching slightly. She moaned into my mouth and tried to take a step forward but just ended up pushing me backwards. We laughed as I stumbled and ended up falling all the way into the water. I pushed back up, gasping and shivering as Spencer laughed, covering her mouth as she shook in mirth. I grinned and leaped forward, pulling her feet out from under her and dunking her under the water. When she came back up she took in a breath and glared at me as I laughed, doing my best to walk backwards and away from her. Seeing as the pond was so small it wasn't hard for her to catch up to me and we both laughed as the battle to dunk each other got more and more physical; I got in more touches and gropes than I ever would've gotten away with in normal circumstances, maybe this fake wrestling thing wasn't so bad.

"It's so beautiful," Spencer breathed out, looking up at the star filled sky. We had finally gotten out of water and after drying each other off with the towels I'd stashed in the back of the truck we climbed into the bed of the truck and got wrapped around each other with blankets protecting our revealed skin, seeing as we hadn't bothered with clothes.

"_You're _beautiful," I countered, making her chuckle.

"You're cheesy,"

"You like it."

"Maybe." I laughed and leaned in for a lingering kiss, trailing my fingers across her still damp cheek. "I like your skin." I tried to keep my small groan to myself as her hands moved up my stomach, digging in slightly. She rolled us over so that I was lying on my back and she was on top of me, kissing me to distract me from the uncomfortable bed of the truck that was digging into my back. She pulled away and kissed across my jaw and down my neck, placing her hand on my cheek to guide my head backwards so that she'd have more room.

"I really like you," I whispered out, without thinking. She froze the movements of her lips and looked up at me as I closed my eyes, blushing. I didn't usually say things like that out loud, or at all really. But Spencer was starting to be the exception to all of my rules.

"Really?" She whispered back, and I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "I never would'a guessed." I couldn't help but chuckle but I sat up on my elbows, looking at her.

"I'm serious Spence, I really do. A lot more than I've ever liked anyone else. And that really freaks me out." Her face softened when she realized that it was a big deal that I was saying this. She hugged me to her, tight and kissed my temple.

"I've got you Ashley." She whispered, "I'm not goin' anywhere and believe me when I say that I definitely like you too. More than I ever expected." I sunk into her embrace at these words and she stroked my hair gently.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff. I'm still getting used to this." I finally said, laughing so she'd know I was kidding.

"Okay then." She laughed, letting go of me and snuggling into my side. "Do you think there's anythin' more beautiful than the night sky?"

"Mhmm,"

"What?" Spencer asked, turning to look at me.

"Your face." We both erupted into giggles at my answer before settling back down.

Spencer linked our fingers together on top of my stomach, her face pressed into my neck.

A rustling sound made us both freeze and listen. "It's probably just a rabbit or something," I said lamely, getting a tighter hold on the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. A rabbit." She agreed hastily, even though we were both still stiff and waiting breathlessly.

"Someone is totally watching us right now," I whispered, making Spencer hit me.

"Shut up! Don't say stuff like that." I giggled and soon she joined me until we were laughing again, the rustling forgotten; until it happened again, louder and closer. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. We're gonna die, and then my family'll find out I was naked with a girl! Oh shit! They're gonna dig me up and kill me again!" I couldn't help laughing at Spencer's worried voice as she sat up, the blanket wrapped around her like a toga.

"Well then we might as well have fun if we're going to die," I pronounced, wrapping my hand around Spencer's arm and pulling myself up so that I could grab her face and kiss her. She resisted for a second but then gave in completely, laying a hand on my cheek as our lips moved together. A short gasp followed by another rustle of bushes made us pull away quickly, looking in the direction of the trees where the sound had come from. Spencer went back to her mantra of 'oh shit' as I tried to focus my eyes to see if I could see who it was. I was mostly scared that it was my grandpa, as my grandma wouldn't have walked this far out. But if it was some crazy lunatic I needed to be prepared. I looked around in the bed of the truck and let out a soft cry of triumph when I came across a large tire iron. I wrapped my blankets more tightly around me and Spencer and started to scoot off the truck, Spencer following close behind me, shaking in our little cocoon.

"What are you doin'?" She asked in a fierce whisper.

"Who's there?" I called out, raising the tire iron in front of me. "Come on out, I don't want to have to hurt you." I was bull shitting big time. Sure, I'd been in plenty of fights but mostly with girls and if a guy was big enough he could probably overpower me. Not to mention I was naked and having to hold the blanket to me. A few seconds went by before Aiden came shuffling out of the trees, looking sheepish. "You fucking pervert!" I yelled, letting out a frustrated laugh as I reached up to push a hand through my hair. I was tempted to throw the tire iron at him anyway.

"No! It wasn't like that I swear! That was pretty hot though… but I mean… I wasn't tryin' to…"

"Spit it out junior." I snarled, reaching back to make sure that Spencer was okay only to find her laughing.

"Well I was sent to find you; your grandparents are freakin' out man. I didn't know that you two… well…" Spencer's new favorite word started coming out again and I couldn't stop my chuckle.

"Okay well you found us. You can go now." I knew it was good four or five mile walk back and Spencer nudged me, frowning. I groaned before rolling my eyes. "Fine, you can ride back with us. But you stay in the back. And no peeking!" I warned, brandishing my tire iron at him. He held his hands up in defeat and turned the other way, letting us have enough privacy to change. It was hard not to "help" Spencer change, but she slapped my hands away every time I tried. I would just give her my charming smile though and she'd forget until the next time.

"Okay. Let's go meathead." I called, throwing the blankets in the bed of the truck before climbing in the driver's side and unlocking the door for Spencer so that she could climb in. Aiden hopped up into the bed of the truck and I _may _have _accidently_ pulled forward too quickly because he almost fell out again and I laughed until I noticed Spencer's 'be nice' glare and sighed, slowing down to make sure it didn't happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where have you been?" My grandmother bellowed when all three of us trooped into the kitchen. Spencer and Aiden looked sheepish but I just shrugged, used to this treatment.

"I wanted to show Spencer the pond." My grandmother threw her hands up in aggravation.

"You can't just go off without tellin' anybody! Good Gracious Ashley. You're here to get away from all the trouble makin', not to cause more! You had us worried sick to death!" I felt kind of bad then, taking in my grandfather sitting at the kitchen table, looking relieved. "And what in the world would you be doing at the pond at this time of mornin', huh?"

"This is the best time to go," I quietly defended.

"Ashley Davies I just do not know what to do with you."

"It was my fault." Even Spencer looked shocked by her sudden outburst. "Ashley was tellin' me about it the other day and I've been at her to take me ever since." The lie was almost plausible and I was a bit impressed. "I'm sorry for worryin' y'all but I just wasn't thinkin' straight. I got too much sun or somethin'." I had to fight to keep my shocked expression in check. My grandparents loved Spencer, she could do no wrong. And I could see that they had already forgiven her in their heads.

"Oh well honey. You just… you just need to be more careful next time." Spencer nodded in understanding and we all stood there in an awkward silence.

"You two go get some sleep, but don't expect a lay-in. As punishment you two can help me out today." My grandpa spoke up, standing and walking across the kitchen to get the coffee started. I knew it had to be around five in the morning so I took the opportunity that he was granting us and grabbed Spencer's hand, heading up the stairs. Instead of separating we both just climbed into my bed and I pulled her close to me, letting her bury her head in my neck as I wrapped my arms tight around her.

"Wake up!" Spencer called in my ear, making me jump in surprise. Her laughter filled the room covering my groan. I knew that we hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep. "We have to help your grandpa." She said, poking me in the ribs and laughing when I let out an even louder groan. "I'm not kissing you until you get out of the bed." She warned, making me let out my loudest groan yet. Her threat worked though because I rolled out of beautiful, warm, comfortable bed. She couldn't help but laugh at how miserable I looked. That look was wiped off my face however when she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and covering my face with kisses. I laughed and tried to get away from her even though I liked it.

"Where's my real kiss?" I demanded, puckering my lips comically. She giggled and leaned in, kissing me soundly. I held her to me tightly, trying to deepen this kiss but she pulled away.

"We have to get ready for the day!" My miserable face came back tenfold.

"Oomph," I let out as I caught the hay bale that Aiden threw to me from the loft of the barn. I carried it outside to the truck and packed it in with the rest of the load. I had been at this all day, loading up hay so that my grandpa could take it wherever the hell he was taking it. He would take a load and come back about an hour later and we'd load up the truck again. The only upside was that Spencer was always close by so I'd have an hour to be with her again, even if Aiden was also in close vicinity. Spencer wasn't helping with the hay; instead she was helping my grandmother clean the house. She seemed to be happy with this arrangement though, and I knew it was because my grandmother wasn't exactly forcing manual labor on the blonde. I was getting more of a work out than I had in a long time though, and it felt good.

"You look hot all sweaty like that," Spencer called, making me laugh. I seriously doubted that I looked anything other than a hot mess. My hair had random bits of hay in it, I was dusty and sweaty, and the hay was irritating my skin making some parts of it bright red.

"Don't lie to make me feel better," I groaned, readying myself to catch the last hay bale. I let out a sigh of relief as I loaded it into the truck and Aiden came down the latter, wiping his forehead free of sweat.

"We're done for the day." He informed me, closing the tailgate. "I'll finish up the cleaning." I smiled gratefully and removed the flannel shirt that I had borrowed from him to protect my skin from the irritating hay. I had on a wife beater underneath and I saw Spencer's eyebrows rise in interest at my newly revealed skin. I handed the shirt to Aiden before winking and Spencer and walking towards the house. The blonde was close on my tail and I smirked when I felt her hand on my back.

"You look hot in beaters," She growled into my ear as we entered the side door and into the kitchen. We didn't give my grandma a chance to talk instead we hurried up the stairs and into my room in an unspoken urgency. As soon as we were through the door I backed Spencer into it, my smirk still firmly in place. Her hands found the hem of my tank and lifted it up, moaning in appreciation at the sight of my toned abs. I grinned and leaned in, covering her lips with mine in a needy kiss. Her warm hands slid under my shirt and around to my back, just exploring my skin. My arms were on either side of her head on the door but she took a step forward and I went with her. This process kept up until we reached the bed and I fell back onto it with Spencer quickly following. Her lips only disappeared from mine when she took the time to pull my beater over my head. I was still surprised by how aggressive she was and that was a total turn on but Ashley Davies is not a bottom so I took the initiative and flipped us over, grabbing her arms and raising them above her head and holding them there as I let my lips trail away from her lips and down her jaw to her neck. I let my mouth and tongue worship every inch of skin that I found there. Her moans and mews were making me hotter than I cared to admit and every noise that she made just made me more urgent for more skin to appreciate. I pulled her t-shirt off of her and threw it to the floor and she showed her appreciation by grabbing my face and kissing me harder. Our kisses were getting sloppy with our increased need and I loved it. I knew that it was getting out of hand but I didn't want to stop and Spencer didn't either if her wandering hands meant anything.

The decision was made for us though because the doorknob jiggled and then a rapid knock sounded, throwing us into a panic. I flew off of her and was across the room in record breaking speed. She somehow pulled on her shirt and managed to look presentable before I even found my beater. I opened the door to find Grandma on the other side, looking impatient.

"We don't usually lock the doors here Ashley, you know that." She admonished with a load of laundry in her arms. She passed me the stack of folded clothes before looking past me to Spencer. "What are you girls doing in here?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Just hanging out Grandma, talking." I answered quickly as Spencer turned bright red.

"Well supper will be ready in about thirty minutes so you might want to go ahead and get a shower Ashley." She replied, still looking suspicious. I nodded before closing the door again, locking it behind me.

"That was close," Spencer whispered, smiling a little. An awkward air took over the room as I laid the neatly stacked pile of clothes on top of the bed. I stared at her for a second before walking over and standing in between her legs where they were hanging off the side of the bed. She smiled gently at me as I framed her face with my hands and kissed her again. This kiss was different. It was full of feeling, not lust or want. It was all about the… love. I felt my stomach clench as this word came to mind but surprisingly I didn't immediately pull away from the blonde. I wasn't sure if I was in love with her, but I knew it would be extremely easy for me to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! Have I mentioned just how much I love y'all? Cause I definitely do. Your reviews always make my day. I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. My girlfriend broke up with me, I'm having car trouble, I have a 5 page essay due in two days that I've barely started on, not to mention that Harry Potter came out and I had to go and drool over Emma Watson, and on top of that I've had to deal with starting to study for finals. Hopefully you'll forgive me? :P Anyways, reviews are always loved and appreciated. The song is "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds. **

"Do ya think your grandparents would let you go to Athens this weekend?" Spencer asked that night as we sat by the creek. I was sitting on the log bench and she was between my legs, leaning back into my chest. "I want you to meet my brothers."

"I mean… I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I answered, though my heart had started beating away in my chest. Meeting the family? Already? We weren't even official…

"Hey, don't freak out. I wouldn't introduce you as my… anything. You'd just be my friend." It had been a week since the pond incident and we still hadn't decided exactly what we were. I didn't want to push it considering that it was Spencer who had been hesitant of the whole thing. For some reason, hearing her hesitate made me feel even more nervous than the thought of being introduced as her girlfriend.

"We can ask I suppose." I answered, keeping the way that her words made me feel to myself.

"I just know that they're havin' a party this weekend and they wouldn't make me pay for drinkin'." Spencer leaned back into me further, linking our fingers together and making me forget the temporary pain. "I miss you," She suddenly said, making me grin.

"I'm right here silly,"

"Let me rephrase, I miss your lips." I chuckled and tipped her head back so I could lean down and kiss her. "Mmm, Spiderman kiss." I laughed into her lips and she grinned, stroking my cheek as she looked up at me. "You're so beautiful." I couldn't stop my surprised smile at the tender honesty in her voice and she smiled back, one of the huge, face splitting ones that gave her that one dimple on her right cheek that I was beginning to love. I leaned down to connect our lips once more, unable to keep mine from hers for long.

It turned out that my grandparents didn't have a problem with me going to Athens for the weekend at all. They just made me promise to stay out of trouble. I wasn't sure what else there was to do in Georgia but I promised anyways. So a few short days later I found myself in Spencer's Jeep, listening to her tell story after story about her brothers and the crazy things Glen had gotten them into over the last couple of years. The traffic was so light that we got to Athens about twenty minutes sooner than we were supposed to so Glen and Clay were still at work. Spencer decided to show me the campus to pass the time. It was absolutely gorgeous. We ended up walking to the downtown area and I could suddenly see why Georgia had its trophy as one of the top party schools in the country. There were bars and pubs absolutely everywhere. It was summertime but the place was still flooded with young people coming in and out of different shops and restaurants. I couldn't even imagine what it was like during the school year.

Spencer and I somehow found ourselves in a music store and I suddenly felt a lot more comfortable. Music was my comfort before Spencer came around. She was my new distraction but before her I would just lock myself in my room with all my music. I could play more instruments than I cared to name. My favorite was piano but people usually pushed the guitar on me. I guess because my dad was so incredibly famous for his guitar skills. Being in the store made me realize just how much I missed my guitar but in the last few months I'd laid it aside and not touched it much. Spencer must've seen my eyes light up because she grabbed my hand and led me through the store.

"Are ya gonna play me somethin'?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and making me crack a smile.

"If you want me to. What instrument?" Her eyebrows rose at this question.

"What can you play?"

"I can play pretty much everything in here, except for the brass stuff." I answered after taking a quick survey of the room.

"You can play the cello?" I just nodded and she began looking around for more instruments. "Banjo? Ashley Davies plays the banjo?" She laughed, making me grin.

"Of course, how could I do the Avett Brothers justice if I didn't have a banjo?"

"What's your favorite?" She asked after we had walked around the store and she made me at least pluck at every least bit odd instrument that they had. By this time we had gained some attention from the staff and they had cheered after every song that I'd played.

"Piano,"

"Play me somethin'," She requested, dragging me over to the baby grand that they had on display. I sat down on the bench and carefully tested out the ivory keys. I hadn't played anything in so long that it felt good just to touch the beautifully polished keys. I knew tons of songs but I couldn't place which one I wanted to play for Spencer. A love song would be so cheesy but that's all that came to mind when I thought of my blonde. The perfect song came to mind and I grinned as I straightened up and found my keys before starting. I didn't usually sing when I played but seeing as Spencer looked so expectant and the lyrics were so right I went for it.

"_I don't get many things right the first time__  
__In fact, I am told that a lot__  
__Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls__  
__Brought me here"_ I looked over to find an intense look on Spencer's face as she tried to catch every word. There was a smile playing on her lips so I continued.

_"And where was I before the day__  
__That I first saw your lovely face?__  
__Now I see it every day__  
__And I know___

_That I am__  
__I am__  
__I am__  
__The luckiest" _Now a full blown smile was on her face and I grinned as I realized that I was getting major points here. __

_"What if I'd been born fifty years before you__  
__In a house on a street where you lived?__  
__Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike__  
__Would I know?___

_And in a white sea of eyes__  
__I see one pair that I recognize__  
__And I know___

_That I am__  
__I am__  
__I am__  
__The luckiest___

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you" _I stumbled at these words for a second before continuing, acting as if nothing had happened. That L word had been weighing heavy on me for the last week. __

_"Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties__  
__And one day passed away in his sleep__  
__And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days__  
__And passed away___

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong__  
__That I know___

_That I am__  
__I am__  
__I am__  
__The luckiest._" I finished with a flourish and she clapped outrageously and I nearly jumped out of my skin when all the employees did too. I'd forgotten that other people were there.

"Why aren't you a rock star again?" She asked, laughing. She still had a shit eating grin on her face and I couldn't help but smile back as I stood up. I felt as if a huge weight was off my shoulders but I always felt relaxed while playing music. It was my way of letting off steam, at least when I didn't have access to drugs or alcohol. Lately though, Spencer had taken over that role. She was my drug, as cheesy as that sounds. She made me feel way better than pot or drinking ever had. This both exhilarated and scared the shit out of me.

"Not _yet._" I said cheekily, making her roll her eyes playfully. "While we're here I want to look at guitars. I left mine at home." Spencer eagerly agreed but she looked nearly sick when I started picking up guitars that had price tags that were four digits.

"Are you really going to spend four grand on a guitar?" She asked as I strummed a Gibson contemplatively. I just looked at her before I realized that she'd never gone shopping with me.

"Spencer, I don't play shitty guitars." I chuckled, shaking my head as I hung the guitar back up and reached for another. "Four grand isn't too much anyways, in fact, I'll probably end up going over that." She just gaped at me. Those words seemed to have been the magic ones though because in about two seconds we had three attendants surrounding us. I vaguely wondered if they'd been listening the whole time. "I really like the vintage Hummingbird," I told the Manager, as he flitted about, offering help. Spencer shook her head again, eyes wide.

"Beautiful piece," He agreed, pulling it down off the wall and handing me the guitar. I strummed it a few more times as he prattled off about the benefits of the instrument. I nodded along, already knowing pretty much everything he told me. "I think that the Gibson definitely agrees with you Miss Davies." I nearly rolled my eyes, wondering how long he'd known who I was.

"Yeah, I think that I definitely want this one. It's been too long since I've played a Gibson. Just let me make a phone call," He nodded excitedly as I handed him the guitar to ring up.

"Who are you calling?" Spencer asked, still looking a bit shell shocked at the fact that I was spending so much.

"My dad, so he can send me the money. I think I only have like $3000 on my account right now." She just shook her head disbelievingly. It only took me about two seconds to explain the situation to my dad. He'd always been generous when it came to me and my hobbies, especially my musical ones. He also never wanted to stay on the phone for more than a few minutes so I didn't have to worry about the third degree. It was quick and simple and then I was hanging up. Ten minutes later I was walking out of the shop with my new guitar in its complimentary case strapped to my back.

"Do you always spend this much on shopping trips?" She asked, making me grin.

"I'm not much of a shopper, really." I replied, "Music is just different."

"Well, we might as well head to my brothers' place now. Before you drop another couple grand," She laughed as we started the walk back to where she'd parked. I wished desperately to reach out and hold her hand but I knew that she wanted to keep our relationship on the down low. She brushed her hand against mine though and sent me that smile that she only smiled at me.

"You're beautiful," I whispered in her ear, letting my hand trail across her back as I pulled away. A pink tint covered her cheeks as her smile took over her features. I grinned at her and ran to open her door for her.

"Ashley Davies I have to say, you are doin' all the right things right now."

"It's just my supreme charm," I answered, making her giggle as she climbed up and into the car. I shut her door before going to run around the car. We happened to be parked in just the right place that I passed a bush with some random pink flowers on it. I wasn't sure what kind of flowers they were but I snatched one off anyways. I climbed up into the car and got settled in my seat before slyly bringing the flower into her line of vision. I saw her melt as I tucked the flower behind her ear, leaving a small kiss on the shell of her ear before pulling away. In reality I just wanted her to see that I could treat her right. I wanted to help her along the process of falling for me. If that meant that I had to wine and dine her, then I would do it forever. Because all the girl had to do was smile at me and I was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey folks! This is just a quick update, I'm trying to get them out but my life has been crazy lately. Christmas Break is coming though and I'll be stuck back in boring Alabama for three weeks so you'll probably get more updates! Haha. The story is about to start speeding up so just stick with me and enjoy. :] **

"You ready?" Spencer asked me, grasping my hand in hers. We'd been sitting in the parking lot of her brothers' apartment complex for a good ten minutes and she'd been trying to get me out of the car for eight of those minutes.

"Yeah." I finally answered, giving her a small smile.

"Don't be so nervous!" She giggled, shaking her head and making me smile slightly. I looked around quickly, seeing that the parking lot was empty before leaning in for a kiss. She reciprocated shyly for a second before pulling back, a light blush covering her features.

"Sorry, I just needed that."

"Come on, let's go inside." She said, a light teasing tone coating her words. We left the stuff in the car and I followed her up to the second floor of the apartment complex and down a narrow hallway. She knocked on apartment J205 and a second later the door was thrown open and Spencer was being pulled into a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but smile as she laughed and hugged whom I assumed was Clay, with dark skin and a wide smile. A boy who looked just like Spencer came up behind the two, shaking his head. His blonde curly hair was in disarray and he didn't have a shirt on, in fact he looked as if he'd just woken up, but he playfully pushed Clay out of the way and picked Spencer up in a hug, making her squeal as he threw her over his shoulder.

"You must be Ashley," Clay said, sticking out his hand as I watched Glen run Spencer all over the apartment, laughing at her death threats. "Don't worry, they always do this." He assured me, making me grin as I took his hand. "Come on in. Where are y'alls bags?"

"Oh, we left them in the car. I'll get them later." I shrugged, my eyes darting to Spencer who was finally being set back on her feet. Glen had apparently caught sight of me and was making his way over, his chest puffed out comically.

"Why is someone as hot as you friends with my sister?" He asked brazenly, making Spencer laugh in disbelief as he picked up my hand and laid a kiss to my knuckles. I all but yanked my hand back as Clay slapped the back of the blonde boy's head. Spencer repeated this action but the hint of jealousy shining in her eyes was enough to make me grin.

"Ash, ignore him. He's an ass."

"Hey! The ass that's givin' up my bed so you two don't have to sleep on the couch!" He groused, making Spencer roll her eyes.

"Only because it's your turn, ass." Clay reminded, making me chuckle.

"Come on Ash, I'll give you the tour." Spencer said, grabbing my hand and sticking her tongue out at Glen as we walked towards the back hallway. The apartment was surprisingly big, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. Each bedroom had its own bathroom as well. The room that Spencer and I would apparently be bunking in was a disaster area, and obviously Glen's. Clay told us that he'd changed the sheets for us but that he couldn't make Glen actually clean anything up. We spent the rest of the day with the boys and I quickly learned that despite his hitting on me every five minutes, Glen was hilarious while Clay was smart and a total sweetheart. Finally though, the boys went on a booze run for their party that night and that left Spencer and I alone. Let's just say I didn't waste any time.

"Oh God," Spencer breathed out, her hands looking for purchase but finding none as I had her backed into the doorway of Glen's room, my mouth playing over all the spots she loved the most. I could tell without even looking that her eyes were clenched shut and she was doing her best to not throw me on the bed. It was the same way every time, and she usually failed. I grinned as I felt her fists ball up my shirt and bring me up so that she could cover my mouth with hers. I still couldn't get over how much I loved kissing Spencer. Every time still set fire to my belly and… other regions. Before I knew it, my back was meeting the mattress and I sighed in content as her mouth became reacquainted with my skin. Before it could get much further than her hands up my shirt though, we heard the door swing open and Glen's laughter. I cursed and let my head fall to the mattress in frustration. Spencer laid one more kiss on my lips before pushing herself off of the bed and me and straightening her clothing. "Poor baby," She cooed, seeing my utter frustration. "I'll kiss it better later." And with these teasing words I watched my blonde sashay from the room, a definite swing added to her hips. Oh God, this was going to be a long weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

To say that Glen and Clay's party was wild would be the understatement of the century. There were people covering every square inch of their apartment. The music was so loud that I could barely think, and the temptation of alcohol was getting worse and worse. I hadn't really gotten drunk since coming to Georgia. Sure, there was that one party but even then I only took a few sips. Alcohol used to be my release, I got shit faced at least twice a week and that was when I was being good. Now though, there were two kegs, and all sorts of liquor. Spencer was tipsy already but I was still sipping on my first beer. I guess Georgia really was changing me. Or more specifically, someone in Georgia.

"Hey there gorgeous," I couldn't stop my smile when Spencer whispered these words into my ear. She had some mixed drink in her hand and I could smell the alcohol on her breath but I didn't think that she was drunk yet. She was pretty damn tipsy though. "Why are you sittin' over here all by yourself?" She asked me, though I could see her eyes wandering around the rest of the party. It was true that I was sitting in an arm chair that was pushed into a corner, away from most of the party. It had always been my thing to sit and watch when I wasn't drunk. I liked to see what people did.

"I'm just thinking." I responded, my smile growing when she plopped down in my lap unceremoniously.

"Well, how about you stop that nonsense and come take a walk with me? I've been dyin' to have you to myself." She growled the last part into my ear and I couldn't help but grin. Who would say no to that? Spencer refilled her cup under my amused gaze before we walked out of the apartment. No one even noticed. A lot of people were outside of the apartment smoking and talking but no one paid us any real attention as we walked down the stairs and in a random direction. Spencer took a sip from her drink and smiled goofily at me, reaching down to link our fingers. "You have got to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." She was starting to slur slightly and for some reason I found it adorable.

"Well obviously you've never looked in a mirror then." My retort made her giggle and she stopped walking, pulling me to her by our linked fingers and kissing me deeply. I felt her drink slosh out of her cup and onto my shoes but I didn't care all that much as our kiss intensified. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could, her hand coming up to frame my face as the hand holding her drink came up to rest over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah… this is so hot!" A drunken voice came from one of the balconies above and I groaned, pulling away in annoyance. I shot my middle finger up to the guy now hanging over his balcony. What a tool. I grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her in another direction, the guy's yells following us. She was laughing though, to my relief. We'd never been caught by anyone but Aiden and I hadn't been sure of how she was going to react.

"Ashhhh!" She called, dragging my name out, pulling my hand to make me stop. "Look at the pool!" I glanced over to amuse her. The pool was locked up, with a six foot fence going around the perimeter. It was obviously closed for the night and yet my beautiful, tipsy blonde was pulling me towards it. I shook my head, amused and only a little aggravated at my inability to say no to her. "Wanna go swimmin'?" She asked me, hanging onto the bars, her eyes lighting up as if it were Christmas morning and she was five years old.

"I don't know Spence," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come onnnnnnn, since when did Ashley Davies become a pansy?" She taunted, making me chuckle, but still shake my head. She pouted and stared at me pleadingly. But then, that look changed to smoldering and a second later her face was a centimeter from mine, and my breathing suddenly got heavier. "Ash, don't you want to make out in a pool with me?" She asked, brushing our lips together softly. I couldn't think as her lips trailed up my jaw line, breathing me in and dragging her lips against my skin. I distantly felt her hands grip at my waist but I couldn't focus because her tongue was making a trail across my pulse point and my brain had turned into a very turned on mush. She pulled away and I whimpered but she just winked and hoisted herself easily over the locked gate. I was surprised by how nimble she was with a cup in her hand and slightly intoxicated. I didn't even think. I followed her immediately, landing easily on my feet and following her towards the still water. She turned towards me with a smile and stripped off her shirt. I felt a sense of déjà vu and she grinned, as if reading my mind. "We like water, huh?"

"I just like you," I answered easily, making her grin become goofy. She walked over and kissed me, stripping me of my shirt. We wordlessly decided that skinny dipping probably wasn't the best idea and left our underwear and bras on before jumping in the cold water, holding hands. She giggled as the plunge sobered her up a little bit and suddenly she was wrapped around me. It was a bit hard to stay afloat but we managed with a lot of giggling and too much swallowed water.

"How are you this fine evening?" I asked into her mouth as she pushed us backwards until we got to the end of the pool where we could actually stand, kissing me the whole way. She smiled into my lips as her arms came to wrap around my neck and mine fitted themselves around her, pulling her as close as possible. Her skin was warm against mine in the water and I shivered slightly at the way it felt against mine.

"I'm… okay." She answered coyly.

"Just okay, huh?" I asked, acting unaffected. "Hmm, well… that's just not acceptable." She fought back her grin and I did the same as I spun us around slowly in the water. I laid a kiss on her collar bone and her hands gripped the back of my neck as she tried to keep me there. I obliged, laying light kisses all across her collarbone before moving slowly up and paying special attention to her pulse point. She let out a small, barely there moan but I heard it and couldn't stop my smug grin. "How you feeling now?"

"Don't stop," Her breathy moan made my mouth water and I immediately attached my mouth to her neck again. She broke away and grabbed my chin, bringing our lips together in a heated and hurried kiss. We somehow found ourselves backed into the wall, and I had Spencer pinned there with my body and she moaned softly again, making my legs clench. I was extremely turned on by this point, from the teasing display in the bedroom and now having Spencer backed into the wall of a pool with so much glorious skin revealed. In fact, it was almost a blessing that we were interrupted. _Almost. _

"Spencer?" We both froze at the questioning voice and slowly pulled away from each other. It was almost humorous, trying to act as if we weren't just involved in a heavy make out session. But Spencer didn't look the least bit amused. In fact, her face was ashen, as if she had just seen a ghost. I finally turned to see who had interrupted us and felt my eyes widen as I recognized their face. _Shit. _


	13. Chapter 13

There was no fucking way that this was possible. Seriously? _Seriously?_ Of all the people that could have found us making out it had to be _her_? I laughed in disbelief, pushing myself off the side of the pool and further into the lit up water. Spencer was still standing there, just staring.

"Spence?" She tried again, peering in through the gate. Does this girl have super sight or some shit? How the hell do you recognize someone in a pool from behind a gate? Spencer seemed to snap back to reality though because she finally found her voice.

"Madison." It wasn't a question, just more of a realization. The other girl smiled though and nodded.

"I thought that was you!" She seemed excited and I bit my lip to keep my comments to myself. Madison climbed over the gate easily and walked closer to the pool. She seemed to not even realize that I was still there, her eyes completely focused on Spencer. "After I found out that your brothers live here I kept wondering if I'd see you!" Spencer just nodded dumbly, not seeming to understand what was happening. She looked back at me, as if asking what she should do. Seeing her helplessness finally pushed me into swimming back over.

"I'm Ashley Davies." I said, stepping partially in front of Spencer. Madison finally seemed to let her eyes take me in. "And if you could give us just a few minutes that would be spectacular." I gave her a bitchy smile and she seemed taken aback for a second before she frowned and turned away, walking towards the chairs that littered the side of the pool. I turned and put my hands on Spencer's shoulders. "What do you want to do? We can run. Or I could punch her in the throat! Or –"

"I should probably talk to her." She said, cutting off my list. I felt my shoulders sag, afraid that that's what she was going to say.

"Okay." I nodded, letting go of her and stepping back. I felt a chill run down my spine as I noticed the hope shining in her eyes as she looked towards Madison. I wasn't sure what to do so I leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head at the last second. I shut my eyes as my lips landed on her jaw lightly; trying not to show that she had hurt me. Instead I slowly moved away from her and pulled myself out of the pool. Madison was staring at her fingernails as I grabbed my pile of clothes, not bothering to put them on before I walked towards the gate. I heard the splashes indicating that Spencer was now out of the pool but I didn't look. Instead I vaulted back over the gate and leaned against the cold metal. I wasn't sure if I should wait on her or not so I turned around. My decision was made for me when I saw them hugging, very close and tight. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach as I hastily pulled my clothes on over wet skin.

Thirty minutes later and I was tipsy. And well on my way to drunk. My attention span was fading in and out but I was coherent enough to realize that Spencer had not yet returned. And with every minute that she was gone, more alcohol made its way to my system. I could feel Clay hovering around me, shooting me concerned glances. I couldn't make myself care though. I was focused on the door, waiting on my favorite blonde to walk through it. It had been a while since I'd been able to drink. It felt good. Exhilarating. And deliciously wrong.

"Wanna take another shot?" A girl who had been hanging all over me asked as she moved a little closer to me on the couch. I lazily took the shot glass from her hand and downed it, barely even feeling the burn anymore. I did feel her lips come in contact in with the side of my mouth, however.

"I need a cigarette." I grouched, pulling away and ignoring her pout. Alcohol made me the old Ashley; the uncaring and cold Ashley Davies. Apparently she didn't mind though because she followed me out onto the balcony and hurriedly gave me a cigarette. She would've been cute had Spencer not been heavy on my mind. I inhaled heavily before letting out my smoke with a shaky breath.

"Where the fuck is Spencer?" I mumbled under my breath, collapsing into one of the chairs that were situated on the balcony. The girl lit her own cigarette before coming to stand way too close to me. I rolled my eyes but didn't stop her, mostly because she was providing me with the comfort I needed. Namely, alcohol and tobacco. Now if only I had a joint my life would be perfect. At the moment though, I was making do with the refills that my lady friend kept insisting on getting me.

"Ashley?" I felt my head snap around at the heavenly sound of Spencer's voice and let the smoke out of my mouth as I smiled lazily. She was standing in the doorway of the balcony, her eyebrows raised as she took in my cigarette and half full cup. But then, my eyes fixed themselves on the girl behind her. Madison. I looked down, suddenly scowling. That's when I saw it. Their fingers were joined, hooked around each other. I suddenly felt like throwing up and the alcohol had nothing to do with it. She must've seen my face because she let go of Madison's hand with a guilty look on her face. I didn't wait around for explanations and apologies and all the bullshit that was likely to follow. I had seen enough. Spencer was reunited with her first love and I was fucked. I pushed past both of them and made my way back through the apartment and out the front door, downing the rest of my cup as I went.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I was pretty shocked at the hatred towards Spencer there guys. Haha. Oh ye of little faith! If you review it might make me update faster. Just maybe. :] **

"Hey! Wait!" I heard the girl from earlier come after me, grasping my hand in hers. "Forget about her! She's obviously a bitch." She dismissed, making me glare at her. I pushed her off of me with a scowl.

"Just… leave me alone." I grumbled drunkenly. She looked at me obviously hurt but I kept walking. I ignored the voice calling my name for the next few minutes. I didn't even know that girl's name and she was fucking chasing me. Desperate much? I growled when I was yanked back by my hand but my face immediately softened when it was Spencer's bright blue eyes that caught mine pleadingly.

"Hey," She said, her brows furrowed. She looked confused and that made my anger come back again suddenly. I yanked my hand back, fixing her with my famous glare. She pulled back, startled. "Ashley… what's wrong?" I let out frustrated laugh, fixing her with an incredulous look.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, not believing that she had the gall to ask. "What the fuck is wrong?" I shouted, watching as she flinched. "Fucking Madison, you're leaving me for Madison. I fucking –" I felt my shoulders slump.

"Ashley!" She called, grabbing onto my shoulders. "Look at me!"

"No! God! This is so fucking stupid. I just… I let you in and you go back to the girl that left you? Fuck this! I really fucking liked you Spencer, I've tried my best to be there for you. And then at the first opportunity you leave me for your fucking ex!" I suddenly felt a stinging sensation across my cheek and I felt my jaw drop as I realized that she had slapped me.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't let me talk." She looked sheepish but I was too shocked to say anything. I can't believe that she slapped me! Suddenly though, it was made all better because she was hugging me, her lips pressing into my red cheek. "Ashley, I'm not leavin' you." She whispered this and I felt myself instantly relax into her touch. "I was just talkin' to her. I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt me." I let my arms come around her cautiously. She wrapped her arms around my waist, keeping her lips on the sensitive shell of my ear and pulling me close. "You have been so, so wonderful baby. I wouldn't just leave you after all that. I care about you so much. Madison was a huge part of my life. She changed everythin' about me. She was my best friend for so long and it just… shook me to see her so suddenly."

"Why were you holding her hand? Why wouldn't you let me kiss you?" I asked, softly, still hurt. She frowned and I felt her fingers caressing my back as she laid light kisses to my ear.

"Baby, I was just… shocked to see Madison for a second. I'm sorry that I pulled away. I didn't do it on purpose." She laid a few more small kisses on my skin. "I was just leadin' her through the party. I only held her hand for a few seconds. She wanted to meet you, so I brought her back to the apartment."

"She wanted to meet me?" I asked, slowly relaxing more and more into her warm embrace. She made sure to hold me close and not loosen her grip.

"Yes! I told her all about us. I see now that it must've looked bad. I honestly did not think about it. Please forgive me baby?" Her fingers kept up their light caressing on my skin and I couldn't help but bury my head into her neck, breathing in her comforting scent.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, feeling her fingers pause. "I'll need some kisses before I can make my decision." She laughed into my cheek, seeming to relax as well. I was so relieved that I almost laughed and my heart was slowing down from its rapid angry beats. "Pinky promise it wasn't anything but talking?" I asked, pulling back and holding out my pinky. "You can't break a pinky promise. That shit is legit." She giggled but hooked her pinky with mine to satisfy me.

"Are you drunk?"

"Only with your presence. And maybe a little vodka." I answered, making her chuckle again. I burrowed back into her embrace with a smile, keeping a tight hold on the girl. I felt… light. And so, so relieved. I couldn't help but smile like a fool as we held each other.

"Come on babe, let's go back to the apartment and lay down." She suggested, though neither of us moved to actually do said suggestion.

"What about Madison?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for the answer.

"She'll get over it." I released the air in my lungs with a smile before pulling away from the blonde.

"I want to be alone with you for a little while. Is that okay?" She smiled indulgently and nodded, linking our pinkies together as we walked. "We could go get my guitar. I'll sing for you." I offered, chuckling as she brightened at the thought.

"Is my girlfriend goin' to serenade me?" She asked, making my breath catch at the title. I knew instinctively that it was more than a question of me singing to her. She was asking if I was okay with our new label. I swallowed nervously before looking at her hopeful eyes.

"If that's what you want?" I answered, smiling. She nodded and pulled me into a mindblowingly sweet kiss.

"I want _you_." She answered simply, and I couldn't help but light up like a damn reindeer's nose.

"You have me." She kissed me again, more deeply this time and I let myself sink into the kiss, framing her face with my hands. "I still want to talk more about tonight." I told her, as I pulled away from the kiss. "But maybe tomorrow? Right now I just want to be with my girlfriend." Her smile at the label made my knees weak.

"Where's that song you promised me, Davies?" She said, after a few seconds of us staring into each other's eyes like the lovesick teenagers that we were. I chuckled and hooked our fingers together, giddy with new emotions and not allowing myself to think about the doubts creeping into my mind. I wasn't ready to think about them. Not yet.


	15. Chapter 15

I let my fingers strum over the chords once again, as the song ended. I'd sang Spencer about four songs and the more songs I sang, the darker her eyes got. I knew I was singing all the right things and if her smirk was any indication, she was getting ready to move on from the guitar playing. Maybe one more song would push her over, though truthfully I'd sing her as many songs as she wanted. I knew just what to sing her though, as the trick had worked for me many times.

_Taking a moment just imagining that i'm dancing with you__  
__I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes_

Spencer smirked at these lyrics, quirking an eyebrow at my song choice.

___You've got soul, you know what to do to turn me on until I write a song about you__  
__And you have your own engaging style, you've got the knack to vivify__  
__And you make my slacks a little tight, you may unfasten them if you like__  
__That's if you crash and spend the night_

Her smile made me smirk as I continued playing, sending a wink her way. __

_But you don't bode, you don't pay, you got everything you need__  
__Except for me, sister you've got it all__  
__You make the call to make my day__  
__In your message say my name__  
__Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all___

_Curl your upper lip up and let me look around__  
__Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down__  
__And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch__  
__Well they're the perfect jumping up point__  
__Getting closer to your butterfly_

This made her blush but I did notice her shifting closer to me, listening closely. I knew I had her.

___You float on by__  
__Oh kiss me with your eyelashes tonight__  
__Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine__  
__And let's mood the lights and finally make it right___

_But you don't bode and you don't pay, you got everything you need__  
__Except for me, sister you've got it all__  
__You make the call to make my day__  
__In your message say my name__  
__Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all___

_You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all__  
__You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all___

_Mmm mmm And all I really need to see__  
__You pull your knee socks up__  
__Let me feel you upside down, slide in, slide out__  
__Slide over here, climb into my mouth now__  
_

I didn't really get a chance to gauge her reaction because I was being knocked backwards, guitar and all. I let out a small grunt as Spencer's lips covered mine possessively. I smirked, satisfied that she hadn't even lasted the whole song. I carefully flipped us over though and removed the guitar from the equation, setting it on the grass beside us. I didn't give her much time to change her mind though; I just leaned down and kissed her again.

Just like all our other kisses, our fervor went up in flames just like a wildfire and before I could process it we were both shirtless and sliding our skin all over each other. It was almost too much for me, my heart was beating faster than a horse can run and I knew that I was more than turned on. We were both breathing heavily as I dragged my lips up the column of her neck.

"Jesus," She whimpered, before flipping us over. I gulped heavily as I watched her slip out of her bra easily. Sure, I'd seen the girl naked before but never like this; never in this context, where I was supposed to take advantage of all the skin.

"Spencer…" I trailed off, not even knowing how to proceed. It shocked me more than anything that I wasn't just switching into sex mode. I wanted it to be different with Spencer. I wanted her to feel everything that I was feeling, not just fuck her.

"Stop thinkin' so much," She teased, grabbing my hands and pressing them to her breasts. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." I was floored at hearing these words. That was my line! I needed to take control of this situation, ASAP. She moaned when I sat up, bringing her with me, so that she was straddling my lap and I had better access to all that she was giving me to work with. I rolled her nipples between my forefinger and thumb, gently, before attaching my lips to hers. She squirmed in my lap as I touched her, letting my fingers run all over her torso and feel every inch before coming back to her breasts.

We were in a secluded corner of a park that was conveniently within walking distance of the apartments. Spencer had led me here and now I was so, so very glad that she did. We never would have gotten away with this at the apartments. So, I made sure that I took full advantage of all her revealed skin, driving her, and myself, insane with want.

I woke up the next morning with my girlfriend wrapped up around me in Glen's bed. I smiled as I looked down at her messy blonde hair. She was fucking adorable. Her even breathing proved she was asleep and I let my arms come around her a little tighter. Her warm body felt so good nestled up against mine and I never wanted the moment to end. I could feel her breath as it washed over my arm and I had to resist the urge to wake up so that I could look into her hypnotizing eyes. I had given up on trying denying it to myself. I was in love with the blonde. Was I scared? Shitless. Did I want to run away? Nope. And that logic was enough for me. At least for the moment.

"Whatcha thinkin' about so hard up there?" Spencer asked, startling me. She chuckled and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Just about the fact that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." I answered cheekily, making her smile widen.

"You are so cheesy." She finally responded, leaning down to cut off my retort with a sweet kiss.

"Where did you two run off to last night?" Clay asked, as Spencer and I walked into the kitchen late that afternoon. She immediately turned a light pink color and I grinned as I tried to contain myself from kissing her senseless. We had spent the entire night wrapped up in each other and every time I thought about her topless on top of me I wanted to kiss her again. We had come back just when the sun made an appearance and everyone was passed out when we got there. We hadn't had sex, but damn if I hadn't stopped her we probably would have. I just wanted the whole ordeal to be special; not rushed in some random park.

"We were just hanging out outside, there were too many people here." I supplied, hiding my smirk behind a cup that Spencer had all but shoved at me in her haste to busy herself. Clay and Glen nodded in understanding. Glen looked much worse for wear than Clay did. His blonde hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes were bloodshot. "You doing alright there, Glen?" I asked the boy and he went to answer but instead took off running for the bathroom. "I guess that answers that question." I said, making Spencer giggle. Clay just gave us an amused look before shaking his head.

"So… lunch?" He asked us, laughing along with us as a loud retch was heard from the bathroom at these words. "Count Glen out I guess."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait! I've been so busy! **

**It's a short update, but important. It's nearing the end of their summer so from here it's gonna be a lot of drama. Hold on tight! **

Spencer and I left Athens after lunch, hugging both of her brothers goodbye and promising to come back soon. The ride home was short and filled with a lot of singing, quick kisses, and googley eyes. We were sickeningly sweet, but I was too happy to give a fuck. Spencer was my girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND. Finally. I should have known that it was all about to come crashing down. My life never worked out that well.

"I wonder whose car that is," Spencer asked, as we finally pulled into the driveway of my grandparent's farm. It was a blacked out Escalade. My heart flew to my throat. A smile burst over my face. I knew exactly whose car that was. I all but jumped out of Jeep when Spencer parked and she watched with a bemused smile as I ran into the house.

"Dad?" I asked, coming to an abrupt stop in the kitchen where he was sitting with my grandparents. I was about to throw myself at him in a hug but something stopped me. The atmosphere was wrong; tense. I frowned. "What's going on?"

"Ashley, sit down." Grandmother said, kindly. I felt my heart sink. I was in trouble. I felt my stomach clench as I wondered what the hell I did this time. Spencer came in through the door and my grandpa stood up to greet her.

"Spencer honey, we need some time with Ashley if you don't mind?" He asked kindly, making my girlfriend frown with worry.

"Of course not." She answered, sending me a worried glance. I gave her my best fake smile as she walked towards the stairs slowly. I turned my gaze back on my father, who still had yet to speak but was standing now. I flinched when a magazine was slapped down on the table in front of me.

"Why don't you explain this to me, Ashley." He sighed, removing his hand from the offending object. I looked down and let out a groan. There I was in all my Ashley Davies glory, punching the daylights out of the girl from the party. "Tell me this, what was the whole point in sending you here?"

"To keep me out of trouble." I muttered, my mind racing, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Exactly. This girl's parents were pressing charges." I cringed. I knew that was the only reason that he was here. If it wasn't going to cost him money he wouldn't have cared. "Luckily, they know your grandparents and have agreed to settle out of court. Ashley I just don't know what to do with you."

"I was just trying to stand up for myself." I defended quietly.

"I think it's time that you realize that you being here is a punishment. I've talked to your grandparents and we've decided to up your rules. During the day, you will help Momma around the house and run errands for her and Dad. At night you will not leave the house unless it is with them or someone that they approve to a location that they approve. There will be no more fighting, drinking, or partying in general. There will be no more weekend trips to anywhere. Your cell phone will be hidden. You don't need it. No more horse riding unless it pertains to the farm. Do you understand me?" I nodded, swallowing heavily. "I'm tempted to search your room. But I'm going to extend a little bit of trust." I tried not to show relief as I nodded. "Ashley, I'm serious about this. I don't want you to end up like the rest of your friends back home. Don't let me hear about you messing up again." I nodded again, fighting back tears.

What did this mean for Spencer's and my summer?


	17. Chapter 17

My dad didn't stay for long after that, he had a flight to catch. He hugged me goodbye and kissed the top of my forehead before leaving. I just stood there, over thinking everything. My grandparents were looking at me in pity and it made my stomach hurt. I was trying my best to hold back tears.

"Honey why don't you go clean up for dinner?" Grandma finally suggested, reaching out as if to rub my arm but not quite reaching me. I just nodded sullenly and headed for the stairs. I took each step slowly, trying to find ways out of my punishment. None of them worked. I knew that I would be yanked back home or worse – sent somewhere else if I messed up again. I couldn't get caught. My grandparents were going to take this seriously. I didn't know what to do.

"Ash?" I looked up from my bedroom door, I hadn't even remembered getting that far. Spencer was peeking out of her room, looking worried. "Is everythin' okay?" I shook my head no, and drifted towards her. She threw her arms around me, running her fingers through my hair. "Baby what's wrong? Is – is everyone alright?" I closed my eyes, realizing that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"I just got put on lockdown. No leaving the farm, no parties, no riding, nothing." I watch Spencer's face fall, just like I'm sure mine did. I can see her mind racing; I can practically hear her thoughts as she tries to find ways around the ban, and then I watch her face fall as she comes to the same answer that I did.

"We'll figure somethin' out." She shrugs, trying to smile at me. I just sigh heavily and hope that she's right. "Come lay with me," She commands more than requests, tangling our fingers together and pulling me into my room. I sink heavily into my mattress and let her wrap herself around me. The feel of her breath flitting over my face usually calms me but this time I couldn't stop thinking long enough to enjoy it.

"Ashley! Spencer!" My grandma calls from downstairs, "Time for dinner!" I groan and sit up, smoothing out my hair. Spencer had eventually fallen asleep but I had been awake for the last hour trying to come up with ways to get around my new ban and the only options I had come up with were: sneaking around – which hadn't ended so well last time, refusing to work – which would get me sent away from Spencer altogether, asking Spencer to work with me on the farm all day – selfish, and lastly just submitting to the punishment and try to get in as much time with Spencer as possible. That was my best option at this point and it was making me incredibly sad. Summer was coming to an end fast and I wanted to spend every second with Spencer that I could. I still wasn't really allowing myself to think about what would happen at the end of summer. If I dwelt on it too long I got an ache in my chest that refused to go away so I figured it was best if I just avoided it.

I leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek, making her smile sleepily at me. I didn't want to think about my punishment or the end of summer, I just wanted to focus on my girlfriend and hope for the best. As soon as that idea entered my mind I was floored. Wow. Had I really changed that much in the course of a summer? The old Ashley Davies would have pitched a fit, screamed and yelled until she got her way. I was seriously taking a hit like this and doing nothing? I looked down at the blue eyes staring loving up at me and couldn't help but smile back. Yeah, I was.

Dinner was an awkward affair. My grandparents weren't meeting my eye and Spencer was keeping quiet because she didn't know what to say. The only sounds filling the kitchen were the sounds of cutlery clanging against plates or the slow sound of chewing. I kept my eyes trained on my plate after the first few minutes of everyone avoiding talking or even looking at each other. After I had pushed my food around for the most awkward ten minutes of my life I finally asked to be excused. I didn't even wait on an answer; I just pushed my chair backwards and walked slowly back up to my room. I had to wait all of three minutes before Spencer was climbing back into the bed with me.

"We're going to figure this out baby," She promised, wrapping me up in her arms and pressing a kiss to my temple. I sighed and turned to face her, letting her see the vulnerability that was taking over my facial expression.

"And if we don't?" Her scared expression told me all I needed to know. She had been thinking about the end of the summer too. Only her expression wasn't hopeful. Hers was guilty. I felt my world crash even deeper down around me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the ridiculously long delay. Please forgive this poor, busy college student? I have been getting your private messages, and I'm sorry if you didn't get an individual response – I tried responding to everyone. The good news is that I think y'all are really going to enjoy this chapter – particularly the ending. ;) I will be changing the rating to 'M' shortly. The next chapter is already half way done and then I figure there will be about two chapters left in the story. So, stick with me. I'm recently single so I have a lot more free time on my hands. I will try my best to push that free time into writing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter lovelies. **

I pulled Pegasus to attention under me as I kicked her into a trot, following my grandfather. For some reason we had been riding everywhere around the farm on horses and I had quickly figured out that it was my grandparents' way of attempting to make me feel better. It was sweet of them but I couldn't really bring myself to care about a horse at the moment. Spencer and I had not talked since last night. We had stayed silent after my question and both laid there in awkward silence until five that morning when my grandmother had knocked quietly on my door to wake me up. Spencer had drifted to her room after lightly kissing my cheek and leaving me to get ready alone. I had been frowning all day and I could see that my grandfather had given up on trying to talk to me. I did my job, helping any time he needed it but I was not going out of my way to make the best of it. I just wanted to get through the day and then bury myself in my bed and not think.

My grandmother had lunch waiting for us at the house but I just pushed it around the plate and took bunny bites until it was time to ride out again. We stayed outside until the sun went down and I had never appreciated a sunset more. I was so ready to get back to the house; I was sore, sunburnt, and dirty. For some reason though, it almost felt good. I felt productive. In LA if I'd have already been in an alcohol induced stupor on my floor. At least I was doing something in Georgia – even if it wasn't of my own free will. When we got back to the house I immediately went upstairs to take a shower and change out of my work clothes – which had consisted of jeans, a ratty t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

By the time I had showered, dried my hair, and changed into pajama bottoms and a wife beater I was exhausted and hungry. I was relieved when Grandmother called that supper was ready and I ate every bite of chili that was doled onto my plate, all while avoiding Spencer's questioning eyes. I had managed to avoid her that entire day. She had eaten lunch before us and she must have been helping grandmother with supper when I got back to the house. I could feel her staring a hole into the side of my face but I didn't make eye contact with her, I just continued to shovel the hot chili into my mouth as fast as I could.

"Slow down Ashley, you're gonna get a stomach ache if you keep eatin' that fast." Grandmother scolded from across the table, "You and Spencer will have plenty of time t' hang out tonight, there's no need to rush." I paled at these words but slowed down considerably. I hadn't thought of the fact that the sooner I got done eating the sooner I would have to face Spencer. I mumbled an apology and took a long drink of my sweet tea to soothe the burn that the spicy chili had caused.

I managed to drag out my meal for another twenty minutes before I literally could not eat another bite without vomiting. Spencer had finished eating almost ten minutes before I did, but sat patiently at the table, watching me take bite after bite. I could almost feel the resolution coming off of her in waves; she was _going _to talk to me after dinner even if it meant tying me up somewhere. That mental image distracted me for just a second but I shook the dirty thoughts away and put my spoon down, wiping my mouth with a napkin and taking the final drink of my tea.

"Are you done stallin' yet?" Spencer asked me, eyebrow raised and stare unforgiving.

"I wasn't stalling," I defended weakly; "I was just hungry." I heard her scoff in disbelief right before her chair scraped across the floor in protest of her standing up. I didn't fight it when she grabbed my empty bowl from the table and took it to the sink before coming back and holding out her hand to me. I made the mistake of locking eyes with her and couldn't resist the pleading, blue orbs. I pushed my hand into hers and let her pull me from the table and out the side door. I didn't question where she was taking me; I just walked along with her until we reached the creek and she sat down, patting the ground beside her. I obliged, ignoring my protesting muscles as I lowered myself to the ground.

"I know you've been stewin' in your questions all day, go ahead and ask 'em." Spencer prompted, making me chuckle despite myself. I didn't try to object though – instead diving right in.

"You don't think we're gonna make it past this summer, do you?" She sighed as the question left my lips and tilted her head to the side as she observed me.

"Do you?"

"I asked first."

"I'm not sure Ashley." She shrugged. I pursed my lips and looked away from her – staring at the slowly moving creek as I tried to formulate my next question. "Your turn." She prompted, and I bit my lip – fighting the words that would change everything. My stomach was turning violently and I could not keep my heart from speeding up as I locked eyes with the blonde.

"All I know, Spencer, is that I l-love you." I stumbled over the word but I could tell that she didn't even notice. Her mouth was slightly opened as she stared at me – shock evident on her face. "Surely it's not that surprising." I teased, trying to break the tension. She shook her head as if to clear it and tilted her head, looking bemused.

"Ash…"

"You don't have to say it back." I hastened to assure, reaching out to grip onto her wrist. "I just… needed you to know." She nodded, her brows still furrowed.

"Just… give me a little time." She requested, looking up to lock eyes with me. "I… yeah, I just need to process for a little while. Is that okay?" She looked unsure and I just nodded, shifting to stand up. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back – I caught the briefest glance of panic in her eyes before her hand was gripping my jaw and her lips were crashing over mine. I sunk into the kiss easily, taking every ounce of passion that she was pouring out and giving it back ten-fold. Finally the kiss came to its natural end and I pushed her hair behind her ears, kissing her forehead in a goodbye and stood up. I brushed the dirt off the seat of my pants before making my way slowly back to the house.

Spencer never came to sleep with me so I eventually drifted off, my grandmother waking me up before the sun came up. I didn't protest, I just slipped on the same jeans from the day before and pulled on a new t-shirt before walking down the stairs and indulging in the hot breakfast that was laid out on the table. The day passed like the one before it, we stayed out all day in the sun and I didn't see Spencer again until supper that night. She smiled weakly at me and I nodded back before biting into the hamburger that Grandmother had made me. I wasn't going to push the blonde – she would talk to me when she was ready. But, there was a certain level of dread building in the pit of my stomach. I knew that we were young but I thought that we could make it work. Possibly. Maybe. We just had to get through a few more months. When I turned eighteen I would receive my trust fund and then I was free. I could move to Atlanta or fly Spencer out to see me in LA every weekend. We would make it work and then when she graduated she could go to school at UCLA or wherever she wanted. I would follow her wherever she wanted to go. Money was no issue. In two weeks I was getting on the plane that would take me away from her. We had to get it figured out before then.

"May I be excused?" Spencer's voice cut the silence – bringing me out of my confusing thoughts. She stood up, cleaning off her plate before putting it in the sink. She turned and gave me a pointed look before walking up the stairs and I hurriedly finished my hamburger and went after her – finding her sitting on my bed. I cautiously walked up – looking for any signs of hesitance as I stood between her legs. I took her hand in mine, entwining our fingers and leaning in to kiss her.

Her response surprised me; she buried her hands in my hair and pulled me closer, effectively deepening the kiss. I let out a surprised moan but responded positively letting go of her hands and wrapping my hands around her waist. Her kisses were searching and deep but I didn't question it – letting her pull me closer and closer until I was on top of her on the bed. She started tugging at my shirt insistently and I obliged, pulling it up and over my head. She copied my actions with her own shirt and we both let out a moan as our skin rubbed together. Our actions were getting more frenzied as fingers were exploring skin and ghosting over bra clasps. Her eyes were pleading as she reached back and tugged at my simple black bra and I didn't object as she unclasped it with fumbling fingers. I didn't waste any time returning the favor and I could barely contain my excitement as she easily took my hardened nipple in her warm mouth.

"Fuck," I whispered, running my fingers through her soft hair encouragingly. She knew exactly what she was doing and it was driving me wild. I was flooded with want and I couldn't contain myself much longer. I pushed myself off of her and moved down her body a bit, leaving kisses all across her stomach and letting my fingertips drift under the band of her shorts. Her hips were searching for purchase and we both moaned when I slipped my leg between hers. It didn't take long before she was riding my thigh and I attached our lips again with fervor.

"Ash," She gasped into my mouth, gripping onto my back as her hips rocked against me.

"Tell me what you want baby," I encouraged, using the bed as leverage to push my thigh into her more firmly.

"I need –" she cut herself off, moaning a bit as I nibbled lightly on her earlobe. She was moving more rapidly against me now and I could feel her nails digging into my back as she rode my thigh like her life depended on it.

"Yes?" I teased, digging my fingers into her hip as I helped move her up and down on my thigh. This was possibly the hottest thing I'd ever been a part of. Spencer was laid out underneath me, sweat beading her forehead as she humped my leg feverishly. Her running shorts were bunched up around her thighs from our efforts and her eyes were screwed shut in pleasure.

"Touch me. Please." She finally managed to say, making me growl into her ear. One of my hands was holding me up and off of her and the other was attached to her hip, guiding her. I slipped my hand off of her hip and smoothed it across her stomach, dipping under her shorts and toying with the band of her underwear. I pulled my thigh away from her softly but she didn't have time to protest too much because a second later my hand was there and I think we both lost our minds just a little. I had yet to actually slip my hand into her underwear but I could feel how hot and wet she was anyways. She gasped as I let a few expletives slip out of my lips as my fingers pressed experimentally against her core. She was pressing herself against my hand desperately. I wasn't providing her with much friction, just barely ghosting my fingertips over her wet heat.

"Please, please, please." She chanted, rocking her hips up and how could I resist? I slowly moved my fingers up and over the front of her underwear until I was at the band again. I hesitated for only a second before I slipped inside. I nearly collapsed when my fingers first came into contact with her folds.

"Christ." I mumbled, practically collapsing next to her, my fingers taking a mind of their own as they slipped through her folds easily. I buried my face in her neck as my fingers explored and both our breathing took over the room. I was so hot. My skin felt like it was burning off and I could not get close enough to the blonde. I had fucked a lot of girls in my time but it had _never_ felt this intense. My forefinger finally found purchase on the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her folds. "You're so wet," I mumbled into her ear in amazement, but she couldn't respond as she was distracted with the small circles my finger was making in just the right spot. I could feel her small spasms and took them as encouragement, moving my finger just a bit faster and even adding my middle finger to the mix – pinching her clit lightly between the two and rolling it slightly. She muffled her cry in my shoulder as I increased my pace ever so slightly. She was so close, I could feel it, and I was losing my mind trying to push her over.

I slowly moved my fingers down, teasing her entrance with a finger, slowly pushing just the tip of my finger in before moving it back out again. I wouldn't be surprised if my back was bleeding at that point from her nails and all that was coming out of her mouth was nonsense mumbling that sounded a lot like pleading. I took pity on her trembling form and finally pushed my finger all the way inside, covering her mouth with mine to muffle her keening cry. I quickly added a second finger, sawing in and out of her tight confines and struggling against the confines of her shorts.

"I'm so close, so close." She slurringly encouraged, her hips jumping up to meet my fingers. I finally had had enough and pushed myself up and off her, tearing my hand away just long enough to rip her shorts down her legs and throw them across the room. I grabbed her legs and pulled them apart just long enough to fit my body between them. She easily threw my legs around my waist as my fingers found her entrance once more and slipped easily inside. We were rocking together easily and she was taking everything I had to offer. I knew it wouldn't be long before she reached that sweet relief so I decided to help her along, my thumb finding her clit expertly. She clenched hard around my pulling fingers and I vaguely felt her teeth dig into my shoulder as she went hurdling over the edge, my name on her lips.


End file.
